


Building Bridges

by ShadowYukiAngel



Series: Bridges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Friendship, Gryffindor/Slytherin Dynamics, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Quidditch, Secret Relationship, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowYukiAngel/pseuds/ShadowYukiAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry have always fought, leading the rivalry between red and green, but when attraction rises, can one of them make the first move? Or will their houses stay apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter and make no money from this; I'm just playing with scenarios and characters created by J. K. Rowling of which all the rights go.

#  Chapter 1 – Beginning of the Bridge

“Why not go and talk to him them?” Blaise suggested with feigned interest as he finally pulled his gaze from watching the Irish Gryffindor across the hall to pay attention to the group’s conversation. Even though he had paid little attention to his housemate’s rants he was easily able to catch onto the source and reason of Draco’s annoyance; Potter was all Draco ranted about after all. It had been amusing to begin with, something to tease the blonde about if you wanted to play with the thrill of a dangerously angry Malfoy heir. After three years, though, of constant whining, bitching and ranting about Gryffindor’s golden boy (five years if you counted the first two years of obsession) it was old and irritating. Even more annoyingly, Draco was all talk, not tackling the situation. Well, not the real situation which was causing the issues.

“Blaise!” Draco instantly hissed across the table to him as the other Slytherins at the table froze, looking like deer caught in headlights as they sensed the instant tension. The small group of sixth year Slytherins were not stupid; they had picked up by second year that Draco had an obsession, of whatever form, of the Boy-Who-Lived, and it started to become clear to them through fourth and fifth year what really drove the anger and ‘hatred’ towards Potter. Having been in Slytherin for six years, they all understood and recognised the importance of keeping hidden the emotions and desires which were thought weak and wrong among their peers, both in their house and the rest of the school. They, especially Blaise and Pansy, could understand, therefore, why Draco’s crush and obsession of someone believed unattainable came out as anger. As irritating, repetitive and frustrating as it was, none of them were suicidal enough to tell Draco to get over it or do something about it. Apart from Blaise, it seemed.

“Shut up! You know perfectly well that that is not possible!” The angered hiss came from the blonde, causing the table to look at him in surprise at the near-admission of his feelings for the Gryffindor. Draco for his part was not pleased at all at the way the conversation was going; he had known that Pansy and Blaise were aware of what he didn’t want to admit even to himself, but having it verbalised in front of everyone was not something that he was prepared for, nor ever wanted to happen.

Around them the rest of their year continued to dance, party and sit and chat, oblivious to the mini crisis that Draco was going through at the Slytherin table.

Blaise sighed at the panic hidden in the swirl of his friend’s eyes, “Draco, look, he did not come here with a date and he has not dated anyone since Chang last year. He and his fanclub have become more tolerable this year and I still say that he’s stopped picking fights with you”.

“Hang on, did he not kiss Finnegan at the beginning of this year?” Theo frowned, finally getting enough courage to talk.

“That was Thomas, not Finnegan,” Blaise was quick to correct. “And as it was a dare, it presents no obstacle, just the suggestion that Potter is not unattainable for a guy”.

Eyebrows rose as the attention zeroed in on the dark skinned Slytherin, “And you know it was not Finnegan and was only a dare, how?” Pansy asked, suspicious.

Blaise just gave a smirk and waved his hand dismissively, “I overheard Finnegan teasing Thomas over it, not that that’s of any concern. The important fact is that you should go and talk to him, Draco, make friends with him at least”.

“I am sure that will go down well, a Slytherin approaching a Gryffindor to be friends, never mind trying for a relationship,” Draco scoffed, a slight scowl present in response to the turmoil and fear he was experiencing.

“Well…maybe that’s because no one has done it before,” Daphne suggested softly. “Perhaps when one hand of friendship or relationship is formed, others will be easier to follow”.

Blaise looked away from his friends to across the hall to where the Sixth year Gryffindors had gathered, Potter’s gang laughing in a cluster along with that strange Ravenclaw girl. He watched them, observing, until one glanced over, sending a grin to him which he responded with a smirk as behind him his friends continued to heatedly discuss who was the best suited to form the first relationship with a Gryffindor. Blaise kept their gazes locked and raised an eyebrow at the Irishman in question, turning back to his table and standing as he drained the last of his drink a moment later having received a grin and nod.

The Slytherins stopped talking at the movement, watching him in curiosity. “Blaise, what-”

“I’ll do it,” Blaise cut Pansy off as he placed his empty glass down, giving them a smirk that oozed confidence as he received blinks and stunned silence from the group.

“Oh! I knew it, you do like her, do you not?!” Pansy smirked, thinking back to a previous conversation about Ginny Weasley.

Blaise’s smirk grew, causing Pansy’s to disappear, “I do not think that you would be able to guess my target, Pansy dear, the Gryffindor men are much more enticing are than the woman”. Leaving the group in stunned silence Blaise turned and headed over to the cluster of Gryffindor’s, retaining his air of graceful confidence even as eyes and gazes turned to watch him.

Reaching Potter’s gang, who had all silenced at his approach, he stopped and gave a nod of greeting to them all before turning his attention to the Irishman sitting beside Dean. “I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment, Seamus?”

“And what makes you think-”

“It’s alright, Ron,” Seamus interrupted as he leapt up with a grin, much to the shocked faces of his friends and the spluttering from Ron. “See you guys in a bit,” he said as he grabbed Blaise’s wrist to pull him away from the group and to the side, close to the dancing area.

 

___________________________________________________________ 

 

“How in – it cannot be that easy, surely,” Theo commented as the Slytherins observed from their table as Seamus and Blaise stood close together to talk, Blaise’s head lowered close to Seamus’ so that the two could hear over the music.

“Blaise is a smooth talker, Theo, you know that,” Pansy responded, though she too looked a little shocked at how quickly the two had become comfortable in talking. “Weasley does not look too happy, though…”

“Yes, well I care nothing for him, only….” Draco cut himself off as he observed the two, his eyebrow raising as he saw Seamus move his hand onto Blaise’s shoulder. He was certain that his friend had an arm around the Gryffindor’s waist and had to wonder for a moment if Finnegan was drunk. Why would he let a Slytherin near him like that, otherwise? But it made him think…Finnegan didn’t seem to mind that Blaise was a Slytherin, chatting and flirting to him as if it was the most ordinary thing. Perhaps it was possible then….

“Dray?” Pansy called softly to gain her friend’s attention as the red and green couple began to sway and dance as they talked, bodies very close to one another. She smiled to the blonde as he looked her way, “Seems like the first friendship is on its way to being built, though I have to wonder how long before those two turn it into relationship with the way they are flirting”.

“I had noticed that, yes. I suppose I am not the only one who finds a Gryffindor…..less irritating than before,” he gave Pansy a pointed look, but the girl just smirked in return.

“Oh no, Draco dear, we are getting you hooked up with your Gryffindor first, then I can make my own arrangements to-” Pansy cut off as there were gasps from around the hall and a “Bloody hell….” From Theo opposite them.

The two of them looked over to the cause of shock, jaws dropping as they saw their friend lip locked with the Gryffindor, an arm holding him close around the waist while his other hand cupped the Gryffindor’s jaw as they shared what looked to be quite a passionate kiss.

“Well…if Potter is anything like that, I am sure that you will have little difficulty,” Pansy smirked to Draco as she pulled her gaze off of the scene.

“I am certain that Potter is not that easy, Pansy,” Draco’s nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought. “I want to court him and have a relationship, not just a romp in the sheets”.

“Which it looks like Blaise and Finnegan are about to have,” Daphne giggled lightly, gesturing to the hall door where the two had just vanished.

“Oh brilliant, let us hope they go to Finnegan’s,” Theo complained, giving a shudder at the thought of the other possibility.

“Slytherin is closer than Gryffindor,” Pansy pointed out, grinning as Theo groaned and let his head fall onto the table.

“That’s if they get that far,” Daphne pointed out with a giggle, Pansy couldn’t help but join in for a couple of moments before composing herself.

“Anyway, back to the point, it is your turn, Draco dear,” Pansy turned her gaze to the blonde who suddenly felt a little fearful under her gaze.

___________________________________________________________  

“Well that was one way to spice up the party and come out,” Seamus chuckled as he was pushed against a wall, leaning up to deeply kiss his Slytherin while his arms wrapped around Blaise’s neck pulled him down close. He had been keeping an eye on the gorgeous dark skinned male from across the hall, wanting little more than to join him, but being back by the uncertainty of responses and his boyfriend’s wishes. Once that bridge had been crossed by Blaise’s approach, the Gryffindor had had little difficulty relaxing and enjoying himself in the Slytherin’s company, more than happy to follow him to enjoy some alone time. He hoped his friend had the same luck.

___________________________________________________________ 

“So much for being right back,” Dean shook his head in amused disbelief as he watched his friend leave the hall hand in hand with the dark-skinned Slytherin. Secretly though he had to admit that he was pleased that his friend had been able to meet up with his boyfriend instead of having to wallow in the fact they were still in the shadows.

“I think it’s sweet that Blaise finally made a move in public,” Ginny grinned as she slid into the now free seat beside him. “You could see how thrilled Seamus was.”

Ron blinked as he listened to the words around him, then frowning in confusion, “A move in public?”

“Really, Ron, the two of them have been making eyes at each other all night, and also during class for the past few months. Tonight was obviously not the first time they’ve kissed,” Hermione was quick to inform her ex-boyfriend. “They probably had concerns about how their relationship would be received and so kept quiet. It’s nice that they’ve taken the chance so that they can realise it is possible for Gryffindors and Slytherins to get along.”

“But how can Seamus trust him, though?” a look distaste on his face. “He’s friends with Malfoy and the goons who have been making our lives difficult since first year. That’s why Gryffindors and Slytherins can’t get along, they’re mean and always cause trouble for Gryffindors.”

Harry looked between his friends, feeling fear blossom inside him. There had been a spark of hope at how well they had taken the news of Seamus and Blaise, however any support from Ron towards getting along with Slytherins seemed none existent. Any want to tell his friends about his interest in a certain Slytherin was crushed. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear more from his friends, but then Dean’s quiet words brought him back to attention.

“It’s not like Gryffindors are the friendliest to Slytherins, Ron, we all have this opinion that they are all horrible people, and so act negatively towards to them with that in mind and they react negatively which just fuels this rivalry between the houses,” Dean responded quietly, drawing all eyes to him. “I wonder how they would react if we didn’t react to any of the insults and just continued to try to be friendly? Would they continue cruelly with the insults or become friendly in turn and accept friendship?”

There was a lull of silence around the group for a long moment before Hermione softly broke it, “You’ve been thinking about this for a while, haven’t you?”

“Mm, ever since Seamus came to me half way through last year with the secret that he liked Zabini. Apparently being attracted to Blaise is what made him realise he likes guys, but he was too terrified to mention that at the time. I thought back to the beginning of first year, on the train, we all made friends with who we wanted, before we were placed in houses. There was nothing holding us back then, but over the years walls that separate the houses have been built. Those between Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw may have doors that can be crossed but the wall around Slytherin is pretty much out of bounds to those on both sides. What if we’ve lost sight of what is on the other side of that wall? What if they’re just normal students like us? Sure they have different backgrounds, but so do all of us. They’re still just teens like us.” Dean fell silent once again, wide eyes staring at him and mouths agape as his friends tried to process the words said to them

“I’ve thought about it too,” Luna’s soft, dreamy voice drew all eyes of the group to her. Looking around above her at magical creatures only she could see, she continued. “Are they in Slytherin, the labelled evil house, because they are mean and horrible, or do they become mean and horrible as a defence because they are placed in the house which is labelled as and viewed as the evil house. Is all a self-fulfilling prophecy? Or maybe the house is just filled by Yibbity-bips that fill them with negative emotion and make them mean….” The Ravenclaw girl droned off as her thoughts turned to Yippity-bips and Wrackspurts.

Feeling almost overwhelmed by all the new information that contradicted all he had known for the last six years, Harry just watched Luna for a moment before turning to his dorm-mate opposite him, “Dean….do you think then…that we should try to break down that wall you were talking about?” he asked quietly as Hermione attempted to explain Luna and Dean’s words to a confused Ron.

“I’m not sure what should be done, Harry,” Dean gave a shrug. “Just that we face the problem of a divide that separates the students and makes it difficult for some couples.”

“But do they want the wall torn down?” Ginny joined in quietly, looking to Dean beside her. “The way you talk it, it sounds like it’s part of their defence from the views of the school, so would they want that torn down?”

Dean nodded thoughtfully, “That’s true…maybe instead of breaking down this wall we should build doors instead….”

“Uh….like bridges over a gap, you mean?” Harry asked, receiving a nod from Dean and a smile from Ginny.

“Just like that, yeah. Like Seamus and Blaise have. There’s the divide still there, which they are respecting, but they are making the door to join their two houses together so that they can build a relationship of some form. That door, or bridge if you like, will continue to grow as more relations grow. It will be less sudden and allow everyone to become accustomed to it. At the moment, it’s just the two of them, which others might find difficult to accept,” Dean explained.

“What about if….”

“Harry?” Ginny asked when her ex droned off, then looking behind her and Dean to see Draco, a very handsome Draco if she was being truthful, approaching their group. She had to wonder if the Slytherins had all drunk a potion that made them forget past misgivings or that just made them friendly.

“Malfoy! What do you-” Ron glared at his female best friend, who had her wand out, as his lips kept moving, but no sound came out.

“Hi, Draco, can we help you?” Ginny smiled to Draco over the back of the sofa, the Slytherin in question blinking at the group which was giving him mostly friendly, or at least neutral, looks. He was not expecting this, he had had been hoping for complete rejection from the group so that he could go back to Pansy with his head held high instead of talking to Potter.

“I uh….” Draco paused for mini-second, pulling himself together, his body straightening and an air of confidence being pulled out of nowhere. “Potter, I mean Harry, could I speak to you for a moment, please?”

“De-ja-vu,” Ginny whispered across to Hermione with a grin, the two girls giggling quietly as Ron attempted to make his displeasure and protests known despite the silencing charm still upon him.

Harry blinked for a moment as his brain caught up with him, then glancing around him at his friends, their previous conversation still very fresh in his mind. Upon receiving supportive looks and nods he hesitatingly stood. “Uh, sure, why not?” Ignoring the silent protests from his male best friend, Harry followed the blonde away from Gryffindor territory towards more neutral ground in the hall, though he was pleased to see that they remained away from the dance floor and close to the wall.

He wasn’t too sure how he felt about being alone with Malfoy. He understood what Dean and Hermione had been saying, though he was never entirely sure about Luna’s words; Draco had been less confrontational recently, becoming a little more civil in classes and allowing them to pass without giving any insults or exchanging curses. Still, he couldn’t just ignore the previous five years of fights, insults and confrontations, though he wished he could. Now he thought about it, he wasn’t unsure about being with the Slytherin in case of an attack, it was another factor, the thing that had been niggling at the back of his mind for some time, since at least fourth year. Recently the feeling had become more intense, making him almost angry that Draco ignored him in the hall instead of insulting him. He had agonised over it for months before Hermione had made the suggestion of attraction.

Instantly Harry had rejected the idea of such a thing until a few weeks later Draco’s face had been present in his mind at a time that he should have only been thinking of Ginny. That had been difficult to explain. And now he was alone with the guy he had supposedly hated for years but had recently figured out he wanted. Oh this was confusing. Not to mention, it was Malfoy.

“Harry.”

“Hm? Yeah?” Harry’s attention snapped from his panicked thoughts over his crush issues on Draco to watching and listening to Draco.

“I just want to start with the fact that I’m not looking for this turn out like Blaise and Seamus’ conversation did,” Draco said, pleased to see a pink flush spread over the Gryffindor, however he was surprised and shocked to see a hint of disappointment and upset in those beautiful emerald green eyes. Then he realised what he had said; “Not that I would be adverse to that,” he hurriedly corrected, blushing himself at the admission.

“So…uh…you wouldn’t mind that, then? With me, I mean?” Harry checked, a hint of a smile coming through now that the Slytherin had been reduced to the same level of nervousness. Now he just needed his own nervousness to go so that he could stop making a fool of himself.

“Not at all, but I suspect that the two of them have been building to that point for a while, and I want the chance to get to that stage instead of just jumping,” Draco attempted to explain, steeling his courage for his next plan. “So I guess this is a good way to start,” Draco took a breath, steadied himself and then extended his hand.

“Draco Malfoy, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Harry’s smile erupted into a grin and his own hand reached out to grasp Draco’s firmly. For a moment he had panicked that Draco had brought him to the side simply for a ceasefire, but he had been shocked to find himself at the thought of Draco also only wanting sex with him. This was much better than what he thought Draco wanted to talk about; he was being given a chance to not only be a friend of Draco’s but also one with the potential for a relationship.

“Harry Potter, and I would like to be a friend of yours, however, about that kiss,” Harry smirked and tugged the blonde to him, cupping Draco’s neck as he slowly pressed their lips together. It was a soft, sweet kiss that lasted only a few moments before Harry released his new friend. “I just couldn’t resist.” He smiled to the blonde, happy to see the blush now over the pale cheeks.

“Yes, well,” Draco felt speechless, reclaiming his hand so that he could straightening his shirt in an attempt to get back his control and resolve. He would be lying if said that he wasn’t thrilled about the kiss, it had felt electric and he definitely wanted a repeat.

“As long as we have a chance to build a friendship as well, that is all.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Harry agreed with a grin. “Now, want to introduce me to your friends?”

“As long as you can put up with Pansy squealing in delight, she has been rooting for us for a while,” the Slytherin rolled his eyes as he started to lead the other over to his original table, trying to decrease the swell of happiness that Harry was making an attempt to get along with his current friends. “Maybe we could invite your friends over,” Draco paused as he realised that Gryffindors mightn’t feel comfortable in Slytherin territory. “We could go over and join them instead….”

“Yeah, that would be good way to shock everyone,” Harry chuckled. “How about you introduce me properly to your gang and then we find a table more in the middle so everyone is comfortable?”

Draco thought for a moment and then gave a nod, “That sounds suitable”. He shared a slight smile with Harry and then took him to introduce to Pansy, Theo and Daphne, certain that while there were many other gaps to cross, he had made it across the first and they could continue to build other bridges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment to let me know your thoughts. Second chapter should be up soon - Yuki


	2. Bit by Bit we’re Building the Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The second chapter up before I said, wow. Here we pick up the day after the party.

#  Chapter 2 - Bit by Bit We're Building the Bridge

 

Hermione bit her lower lip as she clutched her pile of books closer to her chest and sped up her pace, rounding a bookcase to find yet another full table. She had come to the library for a bit of studying, but it seemed that everyone had had a similar idea; twenty minutes in and she was yet to find a table. The Gryffindor could, of course, join a group to study with, but the dilemma there was….which one.

Second year Gryffindors….they seemed more focused on hanging out and laughing than studying, not a good environment to do work. Then there was the point that she didn’t want to end up doing work for them. She would help, yes, but often the younger years would attempt to have the work done for them.

There was a group of seventh year Gryffindors over at the side, but looking them over Hermione could recognise a couple of face from that morning at breakfast of people who hadn’t been overly pleasant towards them for hanging out with Slytherins the night before. Definitely not that group, then.

Then there were all the blue Ravenclaw tables she had passed while looking for a space, there was a high chance some of her year were among them, but while she did get along with Ravenclaw, she was not sure what their reaction would be to asking to join them.

Hermione continued her hurried path through the library, evaluating groups of students as she passed, but she was getting desperate to open a book and work now, so when she spotted a group of green in the far corner, she made an impulsive decision.

“So come on, Blaise, tell us about last night,” Pansy smiled innocently across the table to her friend. She had been absolutely thrilled the night before when Draco had finally mustered up the courage to approach the boy-who-lived, offering his hand of friendship once again, but she could not forget the actions of their dark-skinned friend. The cunning Slytherin already had several theories as to what had happened the night before, along with several depicting how the two boys had gotten to that stage.

The dark skinned Slytherin in question looked up, raising an eyebrow to the inquisitive girl, “Really, Pansy? Surely you should be interrogating Draco, instead? Not only as to the events of last night, but also as to his current whereabouts,” Blaise smirked across the table, knowing exactly where their blonde friend was, and with whom.

“Oh we already know all that happened between him and Potter last night,” Pansy responded, rolling her eyes as she leant forward to rest her chin on her hands, eyes fixed on Blaise.

Beside Pansy, Daphne giggled and placed down her quill to enter the conversation, “Mhm, we saw Draco’s offer of friendship, their first kiss and then all the cute flirting that followed.”

“I still can’t believe I missed that….”

A groan from Theo, who’s head was on the table next to Blaise’s arm, cut into their conversation, “Do you all have to be so loud?”

“Maybe you should have been more careful on how much you drank, Theo,” Daphne chided gently as she patted his shoulder. “As we really are not being that loud and I can assure you that the room is not spinning.”

“Ugh…” Theo moved an arm to cover his face, bringing light giggles from the unsympathetic Daphne. Yes he was thrilled for both his friends, yes he liked to gossip along with Daphne and Blaise, and as he couldn’t remember much after dancing with the female Weasley and the argument between the Weasley brother and sister, he did really want to be caught up on everything. However, he was in no position to currently enjoy the information he was given or to even join in the conversation.

“Anyway, back to the point, yes you missed seeing such a sweet moment, because you had vanished somewhere with Finnegan. I want to know what happened after you went and talked to him up to when Draco walked in on you two, and also how long you two have been seeing each other,” Pansy sharply brought the conversation back on track.

“I have no idea-”

Pansy rose her head to point a finger at her victim, “Do not treat me like an idiot, Blaise Zabini. Draco told us about it this morning. As for the second, it is so obvious.”

“I agree, I picked up on it a couple of months ago. If you want to keep something a secret, don’t advertise it by staring at each other across halls and classrooms,” a new voice drew the attention of three sets of eyes which then widened in surprise.

Blaise blinked at the bushy haired Gryffindor, taken aback by her forwardness, and also by the friendly smile that she was giving all of them. He had heard it mentioned that his friends had sat with the Gryffindors the night before, and also about Draco and Potter, of course, but this? How much had he missed last night?

“Granger.”

“Hi, Zabini,” Hermione just responded cheerfully, though her arms gripped her books a little nervously, as she surveyed the group, noticing a few spaces around the circular table. She really hoped that the friendliness from last night had carried over, and that she had not already overstepped the boundaries. There was also the chance that Zabini was not aware of the change in situation, which made her actions even riskier. “Mind if I join you? All other tables are taken up by loud, chatty younger years.”

Pansy was the first to react, a slight smile on her face as she gestured to the free seats as her friends just continued to watch in surprise.

“Of course not, do take a sea.”

“Thanks, Pansy,” Hermione smiled sliding gracefully into the chair beside her new friend, ignoring any hesitation and uneasiness from the group as well as the surprised looks at the use of Pansy’s first name. She was pleased that the girls at least remembered their attempt at friendship the night before but was sure that it would take time for all of them to get used to each other. “How are you today?”

“Much better than Theo, it seems, only he was silly enough to drink himself into amnesia. And yourself?”

“Good, thanks, like yourself I have no repercussions from last night. Daphne?” Hermione looked to the girl the other side of Pansy who so far had kept quiet, once again writing on the parchment in front of her.

“I am adequate, thank you,” the beautiful Slytherin girl looked up to Hermione and gave a nod, though she still looked a bit uneasy. There was an uncomfortable silence until all attention shifted to Blaise as a slight snort came from him.

“Only because you are ticked off that Theo danced with Ginerva last night,” Blaise just smirked to the annoyed girl at Daphne’s scandalous look.

“Ugh…too loud,” Theo buried his head further under his head in an attempt to block out all the loud sounds. He seemed completely unaware or unbothered that he was most recent topic.

“Blaise! That is not true and you know it!”

Hermione watched in amazement as Blaise and Pansy went into fits of laughter as Daphne just looked affronted and Theo groaned in pain and displeasure. True it was fairly controlled laughter and much quieter compared to any laughter she had ever shared with own friends, but to see the Slytherins in such a state was fascinating to the Gryffindor; it was so different to their normal, stoic controlled selves.

After a minute or so the laughter died down and Blaise turned to the Gryffindor, a slightly smug expression present from the knowledge that he had broken the ice so effectively. “So, Granger, what are you doing here without back up?”

“Well Ron’s in a similar state to Theo, though he wasn’t able to get out of bed. Harry’s vanished and I think we can all agree to whom his company is, and as far as I know, everyone else is in bed or states of recovery, so I thought I’d come for some studying before lunch.”

“Fairly similar to our group then; Draco has also vanished,” Hermione saw all three Slytherin’s smirk at Pansy’s comment. “Theo, well, no need to verbalise his state. The rest of us-”

“You and Daphne, you mean.”

“-are having an illuminating time learning what Blaise got up to last night.”

Daphne seemed to have become more at ease, having placed her quill down once more and was nodding along in confirmation to what Pansy was saying, “Mm, I mean, we know some of what he got up to with Seamus, courtesy of Draco,” she giggled lightly, ignoring the exchange of “He didn’t see anything!” “That’s not what he said,” between her friends, just continuing, “but there’s quite a bit missing; what was said in the hall, when they got to Blaise’s bed and after they left.”

“We went to my dorm but Draco and a drunk Theo came back so I walked Seamus to the Gryffindor common room and then left,” Blaise deflected, raising his hands in defence. He suddenly wasn’t very keen on being alone with the three girls with no backup. Theo was there, but he may not have been for all the help he was being. Then again, he’d likely be siding with the girls if he was well enough to lift his head. He had known that making his relationship with Seamus known would gather a lot of attention, but he had had no idea that his friends would require so much intimate knowledge. Blaise was a private and selfish person; he did not want to share that part of Seamus, even through stories and information, with his anyone.

There was a noise of disbelief from the lone Gryffindor as Hermione leant back in her chair, gaze fixed on Blaise. “Not even I believe that. I came down this morning to see Seamus entering the common room. So either he was coming in from a night out, or he was returning from sneaking someone out of the dorm, judging by his pyjamas.”

Two heads span to look at speechless Blaise, the Slytherin staring at Hermione before giving a shrug, looking less shaken than he was. “So we spent the night together in Shay’s dorm, so?” A moment later he instantly regretted trying to take the nonchalant response as the three girls erupted into giggles.

“Ooh, Shay is it?”

“Braving the lion’s den to be with him, how sweet.”

“What I wouldn’t give to see the others’ faces when they find out.”

Blaise’s eyes widened slightly and his fingers clenched, the only signs of his panic as he leant forward to hiss, “You cannot tell them!”

Hermione just smiled and waved her hand dismissively, though inside she was cooing at the cuteness of a protective Blaise Zabini. Once again she noticed how surprised the Slytherins seemed at how unintimidated and relaxed she was. “Like I’m going to make Seamus a target. He can tell them when he’s ready, just like I kept quiet and allowed you two to make your own move.” This comment put the other two girls back into their giggles.

“And what a sweet move it was.”

“In front of the whole year too.”

“Ugh, my head…”

“Aww, poor Theo,” Daphne patted the other’s arm as she became distracted from the conversation. “Think he’s learnt his lesson yet?” she looked to her two companion Slytherins.

“Oh I suppose. Was amusing, but we cannot be too cruel, I suppose,” Pansy sighed lightly, reaching into her bag as Hermione watched all of them curiously.

The hung-over Slytherin lifted up his head slowly with blinking eyes as a clink in front of him caught his attention. “This whole time?” Theo managed to say as he reached out to snag the potion vial containing the hangover relief potion. As quickly as possible he uncorked the vial and downed the contents, groaning in slight pain at the action before sighing in relief. It wasn’t long, though, before he was pinning an accusing look at his so-called friends.

“You had one. This whole time.”

“We were helping you realise the downsides to drinking so much,” Blaise smirked as he gave an elegant shoulder shrug while the two girls just gave Theo innocent looks that had Hermione biting on her lip to stop her giggling.

“Uh-huh. Anyway, now that I can speak without the pain, is he any good in bed?” Theo smirked as Blaise looked a bit uncomfortable, the now familiar giggles once more filling the air.

“And what is it to you if I am?” A new, amused voice entered the conversation as a grinning Seamus slid into the seat beside Blaise as if he joined the Slytherin group every day. He quirked his eyebrow slightly to Theo, grinning, before leaning in to give his boyfriend a soft kiss.

They parted after a few moments and Blaise shared a smile with his boyfriend as he slipped an arm around Seamus’ shoulders. “Arrived to help?”

“Them, yea,” Seamus grinned as he leant back against Blaise’s arm. “I’m glad ta see Dean wasn’t exaggerating about what happened after we left.”

“Told you I wasn’t,” Dean rolled his eyes, his comment making those at the table aware that he had followed his friend over. He had a couple of books in his arm which he had been selecting when Seamus had suddenly shot off to the other side of the library floor. The painter hadn’t been the least bit surprised when he had caught up to see Seamus sharing a kiss with Blaise. “Pansy, Daphne, Hermione, Theo, Blaise,” he nodded to the group, not moving to take a seat but remaining standing not too far from the chair where Seamus sat.

“Thomas,” Pansy gave civil nod in response, looking to have quietened now that the ratio of red to green was almost equal. “Would you like to have a seat?”

“I’m alright, was actually going to grab some lunch once I picked these up,” Dean responded, gesturing to the books in his arms, though he offered a smile to the Slytherin girl to show that he meant no offense, watching as the Slytherins’ rigid stances relaxed a little. “Anyone want to join?”

The Slytherins shared a look, seeming to weigh up options and communicate silently until Theo gave a shrug and stood up, slipping his bag over his shoulder. “Why not? First though,” coming around the table towards Dean, he stopped and leant down to whisper something in Seamus’ ear, receiving laughter and then whispers in response as the others watched with raised eyebrows and curiosity.

Soon the Slytherin male straightened with a smirk, seeming to have received the information he wanted; “Well, well, Blaise, I never would have guessed.” Theo smirked to his friend before continuing over to where Dean was, smirk still firmly in place.

Blaise rose his eyebrow, looking unamused, and turned his attention to his still-laughing boyfriend, “And what was that about?” he asked as around them the others started to pack up and stand ready to go.

“Nothin’,” Seamus grinned as he leant up to peck Blaise’s lips, though a glint in his eye suggested something else. Before Blaise had a chance to respond, those sinful lips had moved along his cheek to his ear to whisper “Let’s see if ya can’t get it outta me later.”

With a noise of agreement, Blaise placed a kiss to Seamus’ cheek before collecting his work and also standing. The Slytherin wanted to attempt to get the information right then, but he was not about to allow anyone else to see Seamus in the state he wanted to get him in, and disappearing would cause even more gossip; his friends already had enough from the previous night. Besides, he would be sure to get some time that night to find out what Theo had said, though he could always practice his spellwork on his friend…

“When you have mentally stopped torturing Theo, let us proceed,” Pansy cut into Blaise’s thoughts from where the mixed group were standing waiting; Pansy between Hermione and Daphne while Theo and Dean were standing together, wearing a smirk and a grin respectively, obviously having shared a joke. The girls also seemed to have been amused by something, and it wasn’t hard to realise that he and Seamus were likely the cause of it.

Determined to show that they didn’t bother him, Blaise straightened up elegantly, sliding his bag over his shoulder before taking Seamus’ hand and heading to and past the group, leading them out of the library in an obvious show of Slytherin attitude. It really didn’t bother him what they thought, they could think what they wanted, but it did bother him that he had displayed his feelings so publically, allowing the opening for attack. He knew that he had to be more careful in the future.

To the Gryffindors it seemed that Blaise’s action was just in reaction to Pansy’s comment and Theo’s previous action, but as they left the secluded corner and became surrounded by more and more students they noticed that the other three Slytherin’s also became more straight-backed, with emotionless expressions being shown despite Daphne and Pansy discussing amongst themselves and Theo talking lowly to Dean. These conversations tailored off as they came closer to the Great Hall, both groups becoming uncomfortable at having to make the decision of which table to go to. Upon entering the Great Hall, all eyes flew to the group of red and green, noise dying down as the partially full hall watched Blaise kiss Seamus.

“Meet up after lunch?” Theo questioned quietly, getting a nod from Dean who seemed as content to hide their new friendship.

“Sure,” Hermione smiled with a nod before focusing on Pansy. “Oh, before I forget, I saw you working on your runes homework, want to meet after dinner to work on it together?” The Gryffindor smiled at Pansy’s confirmation before the group then separated to head to their own house tables after an uncomfortable moment of hesitation.

 

 

“What was that?!” Ron hissed across the table as Hermione slid into a seat opposite him while Seamus and Dean also took seats, the Irishman avoiding questions and insults thrown his way. Ron looked like he had just woken, and also like he had massive headache, but he didn’t seem to be allowing his hangover to impair his appetite. Luckily he had swallowed before talking.

“What it looked like, Ron,” Hermione responded calmly as she helped herself to some food. “Building bridges.”

Ron blinked in confusion at the analogy before it clicked into place with memories, “I thought that was a dream caused by the drink.”

“Thought, or hoped?” Seamus asked, the Gryffindors around them looking to him in shock at the hint of coldness in his tone.

The red-head looked to his friend in surprise. He had to think for a moment of what his housemate meant, then thinking through the answer. The night before Ron had been surprised and a little disgusted by Seamus and Blaise leaving and the thoughts of what they had been doing. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that it wasn’t the thought of Seamus dating a Slytherin that disgusted him - though he had been uncomfortable around the Slytherins – and not really that Seamus was dating a guy, but of two guys taking part in sexual activities.

“Thought,” Ron answered after a moment. “I admit that I wasn’t thrilled hanging out with the snakes last night, but they weren’t that bad, I guess. As for you and Zabini….” He gave a shrug, looking uncomfortable, but still continued. “As long as you’re happy, mate, it’s your decision.”

Ron was watched for a moment as Seamus tried to evaluate his sincerity before the Irishman grinned to his friend happily, “Thanks, mate, that means a lot to me.” Seamus just continued grinning as Ron gave an uncomfortable nod and continued eating, eager to get out of the conversation. “And they really aren’t that bad when ya spend time with them, well, some of our year anywhere.”

Beside the exuberant Irish Gryffindor Dean rolled his eyes at his best mate’s actions before turning to him thoughtfully. “Hey, Shay, you seem to have some inside information on the Slytherins.”

“Mainly on Blaise,” Seamus waggled his eyebrows with a grin. “What ya wan’ ta know?”

“Not that, trust me,” Dean shook his head, though his friend could see the smile on his lips. “Just general gossip. The more we know, the more normalcy we can see which increases our chances of getting along with them. We know Blaise is off-market and that Draco technically has been for however many years. What about the others in that group?”

“What, ya got the hots for Theo or something?”

“Nope, I’m as straight as you are gay, Shay,” Dean replied as he took a gulp of drink, then pausing as he saw the grin on his best mate’s face. “What?”

“Dean, I’m bi, mate.”

Around them other students had paused in eating and talking to listen to the two of them, some gasps coming at the comment and it’s implication, hurried whispers starting up to spread like wildfire.

Beside them Ron had caught onto the conversation, looking confused, “But…that means…” his eyes widened and he looked between his dorm-mates. “You’re….” he cut off, unable to continue.

“Oh seriously,” Dean put down his drink with a roll of his eyes, seemingly uncaring about the rumours about him spreading throughout the hall. He turned to the grinning Seamus beside him, flicking his mate’s arm with the back of his, “No you’re not, you fibber.” He shook his head as he heard the whispers take on different tones as the audience around them saw and misinterpreted his interaction with Seamus, the Irish Gryffindor just laughing beside him. Dean was certain that many of the whisperers were now going through all they knew of him and his interactions with any male students such as that dare earlier that year. Oh well.

Ignoring the whispers around him Dean took a bite of food and then tried to get the conversation back on track, “I clearly said gossip, but let’s go with your theory and start with Theo.”

“Theo….hmmm….I know he recently broke up Daphne and they’ve had an on/off relationship for a while, dunno where they stand now though. There is also talk surrounding him and his dance partners last night. Sounds like he’s straight though, sorry to disappoint,” Seamus grinned, unable to resist the final comment. “Daphne I’m not sure about, as I’ve mentioned. She may or may not still be attached to Theo. She stays pretty low key and Blaise hasn’t mentioned her interests much. As for Pansy, all I know is that she apparently has an interest in a member of another house.”

“Oh really?” Dean rose an eyebrow in surprise, having not expected that of Pansy. That just showed that the Slytherins were normal and human, he guessed.

Seamus nodded, “Mhm, yeah. Blaise doesn’t know much as apparently she doesn’t whine about it anywhere near as much as Malfoy did over Harry.”

“Probably a good thing if Blaise tells you everything,” Hermione commented between bites of food as she turned the page of her ever present book, not even looking up from the words.

Instantly Seamus shot the bookworm a wounded look, “What’s that meant to mean?”

“Oh come on, mate, everyone knows how much you love to gossip,” Ron pointed out with a laugh.

“Yeah….well…you can’t say that I can’t keep a secret. Just think how long I kept Blaise a secret,” Seamus defended.

“Apart from Ginny and I,” Dean pointed out.

“And from anyone who uses their eyes,” Hermione added, then looking up from her book. “Anyway, has anyone seen Harry today?

“Nah, probably still having a good time with Malfoy,” Seamus shrugged before attacking his food.

“Probably,” Hermione agreed as Ron turned slightly green and started choking on his food.

 

 

Looking out from the main courtyard out across the grounds one would see a few groups of friends scattered around either sitting on the green grass enjoying the sun or walking in towards the castle and the promise the food. Farther out near the lake and hidden behind a cluster of trees two figures sat at a slight angle to each other, knees nearly touching and a book across each lap.

“Well, I think we should leave it there; we have managed to cover all the basics and I would not want to overfill your brain,” the blonde smirked over to his companion who released his own book to stretch.

“At last,” Harry grinned, then lowering his arms to close the book. “Feels like we’ve been going for hours. Thanks for that, Draco. Potions makes a lot more sense when you’re teaching it.”

“Of course,” the Slytherin preened under the compliment. “Glad I could help, though I have to admit that I have no idea how you got to sixth-year potions with some of the lapses in your knowledge. Though now we’re done, I have to thank you.”

Harry cocked his head as he watched the blonde through his glasses, moving the book to the grass beside him. “What for?”

Draco’s fingers fiddled along the edges of the open book before he folded them on top of the pages, moving his gaze up to the blue sky that was littered with fluffy clouds. He wasn’t sure he could talk properly if he looked at Harry. They had taken a massive step the night before and also this morning, but he was no idiot. The two of them had fought twice that morning within three hours, and while they accepted that they were friends, perhaps with interest in more, the atmosphere was a little uncomfortable and hesitant between them. It would take time and he was determined to smooth the way.

“For accepting my friendship this time. I do not why you turned it down the first time and that has haunted me all this years, probably helped fuel my anger towards you if I am honest. I admit that I have not been the nicest person to you or your friends over these past six years, and you have no real reason to give me a chance. I have no idea what prompted you to do it, or to ask me to help with your potions, but just….thank you, Harry,” Draco looked to the brunette, locking their gazes together, noticing the soft look in those stunning emerald green eyes.

“It’s alright,” Harry offered a smile, moving so that he was facing him properly. “And thanks for being truthful. Guess it’s my turn, then. I was placed with family when my parents died, and while I guess it wasn’t too bad, my cousin really did not get along with me. He was a bit of a bully, pushing me around and such. I was so happy to get out of that house, even though it was to go to a place I didn’t know.” Harry gave Draco a smile, ignoring all the questions swimming in the depths of his eyes. He felt the hand beneath his turn over and take hold of his hand and he looked down at them.

“On the train I was in a world I didn’t recognise, by myself, and then I met people who seemed to like me, my first real friend. He explained the school to me and some things about the wizarding world. Looking back now, maybe some of it was biased as his whole family was from Gryffindor and he was also an influential child, but it seemed so black and white. When we got to Hogwarts, you approached us, and you reminded me of my cousin, being mean to my first friend. I had just escaped him, and I didn’t want to become trapped again but instead stay with friendly people…” Harry trailed off and slowly looked up at his new friend. “That’s why I turned down your friendship that first time. But we were just children then. Things seemed black and white, but they’re not. We’ve all grown up over the years since then, and yes we’ve fought, but I think the hatred left long ago and that if we try to understand each other, now that we’re old enough to, that we can get along. That’s why I accepted this time; I’ve seen you change.”

There was silence once Harry had stopped talking, Draco just staring at the brunette as he processed all the new information he had just been given. He had had no idea he had actually scared off the-boy-who-lived, he had merely been trying to impress him that day, impress the boy he had become obsessed with. It made sense now that he looked back at it, but then so did the idea presented by Harry that they had not been old enough at that point.

Unable to form a response, Draco did the best next thing, surging forward to press his lips firmly against Harry’s, the brunette blinking before relaxing into the kiss and returning it.

They had not shared a kiss since the night before, one at the party and then one before they had parted ways at the foot of the grand-staircase. It was just as electric and thrilling as the ones before, though more firm and full of feeling.

Harry released Draco’s hand and pushed the potions book off of his lap and onto the ground beside them, then moving to straddle the blonde’s lap without breaking the kiss, a hand sliding into the platinum blonde hair. He felt arms wind around his waist, a hand resting firmly between his shoulder blades. The Gryffindor pressed himself closer to Draco’s slim frame, then giving a shudder as a slick, wet tongue slid across his bottom lip, making him give-way with a moan and part his lips in an instant.

With all the feeling and urgent passion and need within the kiss, Harry would have expected Draco to dive straight in, the way he remembered Ginny had the first time they had kissed, but he didn’t.

Like the patient Slytherin (supposedly) that he was, Draco took his time, running his tongue along Harry’s lower lip before slipping further inside to explore just the inside of the lower lip, bringing soft sounds from Harry whose own tongue came out to try and coax Draco’s in in impatience.

Draco’s tongue withdrew slightly before returning to push at Harry’s firmly so that he had full entrance to explore. When the Gryffindor didn’t back down, it soon became a fierce battle, one which both enjoyed thoroughly.

Eventually though, they had to break to breath, Harry’s forehead resting down onto Draco’s as both boys breathed heavily, Harry’s hand still twisted in Draco’s fine hair and the blonde still clutching his Gryffindor close.

“We should’ve stopped fighting and made out a long time ago,” Harry breathed out with a grin, releasing the blonde hair enough to neaten it before lowering his hand to rest it on Draco’s shoulder.

Draco smiled, “Yes, I agree, think of all the make up making out we do whenever we have a disagreement. One thing though, leave off the hair,” he warned, though there was a slight smile that softened the warning, his hands coming up to style his hair.

Moving off of Draco’s lap, Harry just laughed, watching him with a grin. “Got it. The hair’s off limit.”

“It is. Now, I am getting rather peckish, so why don’t we head back to the castle. You can check in with your lion pack, let them know that we have not yet killed each other,” Draco suggested as he started to collect and pack away his books and parchment.

“Sure thing,” Harry agreed, unable to hold back a smile at the face that Draco was trying to give him a choice, even though it failed. “Maybe we can meet again after lunch? I can bring my friends and you can bring your….”

“Followers, they’re my followers,” Draco smirked to him, taking Harry’s offered hand to pull himself up. “Though….they are the closest people to me, so I guess the phrase friend can apply to some of them.”

Harry smiled and released Draco’s hand as they started to head back to the castle. “Noted.”

“On the point of my friends, I may require your assistance. Myself and Blaise are not the only ones interested in people….believed out of reach. I have reason to believe that someone from Gryffindor has caught dear Pansy’s eye.”

“And you would like some help….getting them together?”

“Well first of all, we would have to get out of her who it is, convince her that I am not making it up – though I believe she might have accepted it from her reaction last night – and then get her to approach this person of her fancy.”

“Right….”

“Last night, Hermione was getting along with Daphne and Pansy, right? Think you could talk her into finding out who this mystery lion is? I can get Daphne to do the same.”

“I can give it a go, if Mione has a good reason, it should be okay, but I’ll have to talk to her. This….sounds quite important to you,” Harry watched Draco as they walked, his tone softening as he noticed how serious Draco looked.

“Well, she was the one….who convinced me to approach you,” Draco blushed lightly, staring firmly ahead of them. “I mean, Blaise did assist, but Pansy…she has done a lot for me, and so I want to return the favour.”

Harry smiled at the admission and nudged his shoulder lightly against Draco’s, “Sure thing. I’ll talk to Hermione after lunch. Then we can all meet up. Now, let’s get to the hall.”

Draco nodded his agreement with a smile before speeding up to get to the hall faster, pleased with the progress that he had made with Harry. The bridge still had further to go, but bit by bit they were getting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment to let me know your thoughts. Third chapter up at the weekend. And thanks to miathefreak for your comment - Yuki


	3. A Bit Rocky for Some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the third chapter as promised. Hope you enjoy.

#  Chapter 3 – A Bit Rocky for Some

Harry smiled at the admission and nudged his shoulder lightly against Draco’s, “Sure thing. I’ll talk to Hermione after lunch. Then we can all meet up. Maybe by the pitch? Now, let’s get to the hall.”

Draco nodded his agreement with a smile before speeding up to get to the hall faster, pleased with the progress that he had made with Harry. The bridge still had further to go, but bit by bit they were getting there.

“About time,” was the first thing said as Harry slid into place between Hermione and Ron, the redhead being the one to speak. There were, however, a lot of amused looks and grins thrown his way by his other friends who had obviously made assumptions. One such look was given to him by Seamus as the Irishman leant forward with a grin, “So, how was it, Harry?”

“Oh in Godric’s name!” Harry burst out as the others leant in to try and get the gossip. “We didn’t sleep together!” he hissed across the table. “We were just talking!”

“Just talking, right,” Ginny grinned as Seamus’ quote marks in the air matched her words.

Harry rolled his eyes, not really that surprised that this conversation was occurring – this was Ginny and Seamus after-all - he was a little annoyed at the assumptions though. “Yes! And we studied potions.” He watched as his friends all paused, blinking, and then their expressions became a little disappointed, though Ron looked a little relieved and Harry was pleased to note that neither Dean nor Hermione seemed bothered either way.

Then the outbursts came like a torrent.

“Potions, really?”

“How can you stand to do potions with him?”

“It’s good to know that he’s having a good influence on your studies.”

“Please tell me you kissed him at least once!”

“You were alone with the gorgeous ‘Slytherin Prince’ and you just studied?”

“You have a boyfriend, Seamus,” Ginny looked to her friend at his incredulous tone, the others watching, their comments paused. Harry was surprised to find his stomach clench at Seamus’ comment, but he wasn’t sure why.

“Yea, and?” Seamus grinned, leaning back in his chair. “Doesn’t mean that I can’t admit that Draco is downright hot and sexy, it’s a simple fact.”

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment as eyes watched Harry looking uncomfortable in his seat. “I guess he is,” the centre of attention managed to mutter as he grabbed a sandwich, pausing as he noticed the grins that Ginny and Seamus shared.

“Of course, he is.”

“We’re not saying this to tease you, Harry, well not completely,” Seamus softened his expression, taking away the grin. “In all seriousness, no-one is going to get in the way of the two of you, especially not after last night. I think that most students are pleased to see you two getting along, for whatever reason that may be, and no-one’s stupid enough to mess that up,” Seamus explained softly, keeping his voice low so that no-one outside their group could hear them.

“Yeah, mate, and if any does, they can answer to me,” Ron joined in, just giving a shrug to the surprised looks shot his way. “I mightn’t be the most friendliest to those snakes, like at all, and especially not to….Draco, but no way am I going to let you take fire from anyone, mate.”

“Aww! Our Ronnekins is growing up!” Ginny impersonated their two trouble-making brothers before giggling alongside Hermione, the other four boys present laughing as Ron became red and spouted protests at his sister. Spotting his best friend once more smiling, though, Ron calmed down and sent him a grin before once again eating, accepting with a nod the “Thank you” that was sent his way.

Pleased that the attention was finally off of him, Harry glanced to the female of the trio on the other side of him, catching her eye. “Me and Draco were wondering if you could help with something?” he spoke softly to her, watching as her eyes gaze filled with surprise, curiosity and intrigue.

“Draco does? What is it?”

Glancing around to make sure no one else was paying attention, Harry continued, “Draco wants to repay Pansy by helping her get with her crush, but he doesn’t know who it is.”

“Bet it hurt him to admit that”.

“He didn’t exactly put it like that, no,” Harry returned her amused grin, knowing his new friend hated admitting weaknesses. “He’s asking Daphne to try and find out and was wondering if you could do the same as you and Pansy made friends last night.”

“Well I’m not sure if she’ll open up to me, besides, is it really okay for us to get involved in her personal business?”

“Please, ‘Mione, I think Pansy’s helped Draco a lot, and if she helped him approach me yesterday, well….I want to help if I can. And I can tell this means a lot to Draco,” seeing the knowing smile his friend gave him, Harry blushed a little, voice dropping lower to a whisper. “I know it’s early stages, but if I can help, I will”.

Hermione smiled at how happy her friend seemed, glancing over to the Slytherin group across the hall for a moment, then making a decision; “Well we’ve only recently started really talking, but I can give it a go and talk to her, girl to girl. We’re meeting up later to do runes work, I’ll talk to her then,” Hermione smiled as she stood. “But if time’s going to be taken up by that, I should go catch up on the missed work now.”

“Sure thing, thanks,” Harry smiled thankfully. “Oh, and thanks from Draco.” He watched her leave, then turning back to his food and the rest of his friends who were discussing the Slytherins.

______________________________________

“Well, I will leave you boys be,” Pansy commented to Draco, Blaise, Theo, Vince and Greg as she stood elegantly from the Slytherin table, sliding her bag strap over her shoulder.

“And where might you be heading off to, Pansy dear?” Draco enquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Not that it is any of your business, Draco dearest, but there is this thing called homework that requires my attention,” Pansy replied sweetly as she bent to press a kiss to Draco’s cheek. “Don’t get into trouble while I’m gone,” her gaze focused onto Blaise who gave a “who, me?” expression in response, not bothering with a verbal one.

“Exactly. See you all later,” the female Slytherin offered a slight smirk to her friends before turning and leaving the group, ignoring the comment of “I thought she was doing her remaining work after dinner?” and the responding shrugs behind her.

As she walked along the outside of the hall Pansy scanned the red dining table discreetly. She wasn’t surprised when the face she was searching for was missing, she had seen them leave four minutes ago, afterall, but it was an automatic response to look for that familiar face and she couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge of disappointment to find the person missing. A smile did nearly creep out, however, when she saw that Potter was continuously throwing looks in her group’s direction. Finnegan, she noticed, was being a lot more discreet than his friend but still, how in Salazar’s name had she missed those looks directed their way?

If she was honest, Pansy had been growing tired of the constant fighting between the houses and the upset that it brought, along with Draco’s constant pining, and was pleased that a ceasefire had been called, even if it was a shaky one within their year-group. In her eyes it was a bonus that the Gryffindors were open to friendships and she was pleased that her two friends had found Gryffindors that would give them a chance. There was a downside however; seeing and hearing her friends so happy, though she would never change that, made her want her own Gryffindor.

Pansy had not been surprised that Draco knew she had a more than platonic interest in a Gryffindor. She may have only mentioned it once, but with her friends, once was all that was required. Luckily, though, it seemed that the blonde had little knowledge of the identity of that person. That made her smirk - scaring a couple of first years in front of her in the corridor - she was clearly the most discreet out of their group.

Heading towards the library, the Slytherin girl suddenly slipped down a side corridor and then into a disused classroom, smiling as she saw the figure at the window the other side of the room, back to her. Pansy closed the door silently behind her and cast a privacy ward before placing her bag on a desk and then silently making her way over to the Gryffindor.

“Hi there,” Pansy slid her arms around the waist from behind, resting her chin on the other’s shoulder, smiling at the way the trusting body relaxed back into her embrace after the first initial jump of shock.

“I’ve told you not to sneak up on me like that.”

There was a light hit to her arm, but then the light, slender hands were resting over Pansy’s own, and the Slytherin was able to hear the smile behind the words.

The two sixth-years went into silence, content to just watch the grounds for a moment and bask in each other’s company. It wasn’t often that the two had a chance to spend time together and each stolen moment and caress was a special moment that both cherished. With the change in atmosphere between the red and green houses there was the chance to be together more often, but Pansy was still within conflict over the best course of action; she didn’t want to lose the special, stolen moments between them. Then again, they were rare in occurrence and being more open would give them the chance to spend more time together.

Wanting to derail the roundabout thought in her head, Pansy turned her head to start pressing kisses along her companion’s neck, receiving light laughter in response as the slender body pressed back into her.

Releasing one arm, Pansy raised her hand to pull back the expanse of hair so that she could kiss up to the jaw. “I won, you know,” she murmured against the smooth skin.

“Is that so?” the body turned in her arms and Pansy lifted her head to meet the warm, soft gaze and the gentle smile as arms wrapped around her back to hold her close.

“Indeed, Draco made the first move in approaching Potter, while you bet Potter would extend the hand of friendship.”

“Mm, maybe, but are you forgetting that Harry was the one to make the move to extend past friendship? While I agree that the two of them are definitely required to be friends, I know that there is no doubt in either of our minds that as a couple they would be force to be reckoned with”.

“And most the school agree that they would be one blazing hot couple, I get it,” Pansy smirked, sliding a hand up her lover’s back to rest between the shoulder blades, holding the slender body closer. “So, kitten, what prize do you desire?”

“Conceding so quickly, Parkinson? What slyness are you up to?” came the teasing reply.

“Oh plenty, I can assure you,” softer, tinkering laughter accompanied the response. “But it occurred to me that I still have a prize whether I won or lost this bet, so it matters neither way”.

A gentle smile spread across the Gryffindor’s lips, “Aw, so sweet. Well why don’t you surprise me? Though there may be one thing I might want to ask you for”.

“Hmm? Oh yes? And what would that be?” The Slytherin responded even as she started to place kisses along her lover’s neck, one hand sliding down her body to untuck the Gryffindor’s shirt.

“I was think that maybe…ahh….possibly we could be more open about us….”

Pansy paused in her ministrations to look up at her Gryffindor, “You want us to come out?” She pulled her hand out of her lover’s shirt, taking a slight step back, to watch as a blush spread across her lover’s cheeks and the Gryffindor looked a little embarrassed.

“Not come out nor announce it exactly….I’m not asking for the whole song and dance, Pans…just…let’s not hide so much anymore. If we want to sit close to each other or brush or hold hands, why should we restrain ourselves? Besides, I heard that Draco is starting to investigate into who you are interested in”.

The Slytherin gave a light sigh of frustration, “I knew Draco was starting to get antsy over who I liked. Now he’s almost hooked up and Blaise, Theo and Daph are pretty much sorted, that leaves only my personal affairs to mess with,” Pansy brushed her hand down her Gryffindor’s cheek, then resting it on her slim waist.

“As for the other matter, I’m sure we can come to some form of arrangement,” the Slytherin gave a smirk and leant in for another kiss.

______________________________________

“Are you certain?”

“Yes, Ron,” Dean replied patiently as the group of five Gryffindors headed down the grounds towards the huddle of black and green that was just noticeable near the qudditch pitch.

“Absolutely certain?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “We’re certain. I was alone with Draco for ages earlier and sure we argued…twice…but he wasn’t….horrible or take the opportunity to do anything”.

“Aw, that’s a shame,” Ginny instantly inputted with a grin. Seamus was not far behind with a matching grin, “Though I’m sure you would have-”

“Anyway!” Ron cut across before he heard too much. “I’m just saying… are you certain, certain? Maybe Malfoy didn’t like the one-on-one situation is all…”

“Yea, maybe he prefers two-on-one, or even three-on-one or-”

“Seamus!” Two voices, one of embarrassment and one of exasperation, cut in, but were unable to wipe the annoying grin off of Seamus’ face.

“Really though-”

“Ron, mate, if the Slytherin’s wished us harm, Blaise would have taken us out last night, or the week before that when we were all conked out asleep, alright? They’re safe. Well…Blaise and Draco are, we have them under control, right Harry?” Seamus nudged Harry playfully as he gave him a wink, the recipient just shaking his head in good humour.

“Seriously though, they seemed alright last night, so let’s just try okay, Ron?” At the lack of response, Harry stopped, effectively stopping the group around him in their tracks, turning to see a wide-eyed stationary Ron staring at the group as he finished processing Seamus’ words.

“Zabini was in our dorm?!”

There was stunned silence for a moment before two individuals burst out into laughter, Harry and Dean chuckling along at the mix of shock and horror on Ron’s face.

“Sure was,” Seamus laughed, turning and heading towards the Slytherin group once more, Ginny latching onto his arm as she joined him.

“They weren’t….were they…” Ron looked a little lost, glancing at the remaining two Gryffindors before Dean took pity and slung an arm around his shoulders, guiding him to follow the others.

“Calm down, mate. While I admit that Shay can be a little...” Dean glanced to Harry the other side of their dorm-mate for the correct word. “Wild… and he may tease with words, but he wouldn’t do anything that he knows might freak some of us. Think how long it took to even tell us he liked guys – he didn’t want to freak us out.”

“What Dean means is, don’t panic,” Harry shot his best mate a reassuring smile as they reached the group now consisting of black, green and red. Predictably Seamus was at Blaise’s side with the Slytherin’s arm around him, but Ron was pleased to see that they were only talking. Draco and Theo were quietly conversing with each other while Ginny seemed to have been caught in staring contest with Daphne, the two girls eying each other from each side of the four boys.

Noticing the straggling Gryffindors, the Slytherin prince ended his conversation with his housemate to greet the newcomers; “Well, nice of you lions to finally show. We were starting to wonder if you were backing out. Granger not with you?” Hearing simply an insult, Ron bristled beside Harry, ready to give a comeback when Harry nudged him with his arm, able to see the hint of a smile that his best mate couldn’t, replying with a smile, “Nope, just testing how long you’d wait, and how long it took for Seamus to go crazy. And I could ask the same of Parkinson. Hermione’s gone to the library, something about not having enough time for the work she has.”

Instantly Seamus looked indignant “Hey!” a moment later hitting a snickering Blaise with the back of his hand as he glared at the Slytherin. His boyfriend just gave him a smirk before looking to the other Gryffindors. “Snap. Pansy’s the same.”

Theo just shook his head at the antics, deciding to move the conversation on before the light tension or antics became worse; he was certain the male Weasley looked ready to launch at Draco (who looked ready to pull his wand at the red-head) and he didn’t want to see anymore Blaise/Finnegan lovey-dovey mush. “How about we move to the pitch? We thought we could have a bit of a game,” he suggested, getting a nod from Dean who he noted seemed to be a similar position as his own.

“Sounds good,” the dark-skinned Gryffindor started to lead the group to enter the pitch, grabbing a pouting Seamus as he passed to stop anymore more drama, “Come on Shay.”

“So how’s this gonna work? I mean…there’s uneven sides,” Ron pointed out as he followed, sticking close to Dean and Seamus, still wary of the four Slytherins.

“Only if we play in houses, Weasley,” Daphne rolled her eyes. “I prefer the ground anyway. Which makes it three five. But suddenly there is an even number which can be split into even teams.”

“Daphne,” Blaise said with a slight warning in his tone, seeing Ron start to bristle and become affronted and Ginny look ready to jump into the fray to support her brother.

“She’s right, though,” Draco cut in. “We can move into two teams of four, each with a seeker, goal keeper and two chasers. Six of us play for teams, so that’s three per team and then Theo joins one and Finnegan the other.”

“Or, I could just join the three Slytherins,” Seamus suggested, a mischievous glint in his eye, then giving a glare to his best friend as the idea was immediately shot down.

“Not a chance. We’d be two players down when you two became distracted.”

"What do you mean **when**?!"

“20 sickles on within five minutes,” Ginny just gave the topic subjects a grin.

“More like three,” Daphne muttered, meeting Ginny’s cold look with a hostile one of her own.

“Okay, okay, let’s get this sorted,” Harry tried to soothe them, stepping in after a forceful nudge from Ron. “Draco and I as seekers, yes?”

“Of course,” Draco’s tone dared anyone to disagree.

“Right, yeah,” Harry paused for moment, pushing up his glasses before continuing. “Ginny and Blaise are chasers, so I think it makes sense that they play against each other. Dean and Seamus are pretty matched as chasers; it was close for the position on the team this year, so one of them on each team”.

Draco nodded in thoughtful agreement, “That leaves Theo and Weasley as keepers and the teams fairly even”.

“I’m on Harry’s team,” Ron immediately jumped in, trying to secure victory before they began. That and he would sit out over playing on the same team as the blonde ferret.

“Good,” was Draco’s instant response, bringing forth a glare (Dean and Seamus each grabbing an arm to stop their dorm-mate surging forwards) which he ignored as he continued. “And if Ginerva and Finnegan join Theo and I, that keeps the lovebirds apart”. He noticed the Gryffindors each give signs of agreement, even Weasley noticeably relaxed at the fact the Gryffindors were at least in pairs and he himself would only have one on his team. Turning away, Draco smirked to himself as he headed to the brooms and equipment they had retrieved earlier to the Gryffindor’s arrival. All the others seemed content with the teams and none seemed to guess his ulterior motives – it was all going according to plan.

Harry watched the others follow the blonde to get a school broom – all the same model to keep it fair – before catching up with Ron, speaking quietly, “Remember, keep calm and focus. If Draco tries to wind you up, ignore him”.

Grabbing a broom, Ron gave a snort, turning to Harry, “Like he could throw me off the game, mate.” At the raised eyebrow he caved and gave a sigh, “Okay, okay, focus. I get it. Don’t worry, mate, we’ll beat your pompous boyfriend,” clamping Harry on the shoulder he moved past his best mate to the others near the middle of the pitch.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Harry shouted after him, instantly regretting it as it caught everyone’s attention and they all suddenly had amused looks. Ignoring the heat from his red cheeks, Harry picked up a broom, muttering to himself. About to turn to join the others, his attention was caught by Daphne settling on the grass at the base of the stands.

“Well maybe you need to consider seriously how you feel about that, and if it’s a no, stop leading Draco on. You two are dancing on a very thin line, Potter,” the female snake warned before turning to the book on her lap, ending any further conversation.

“I’m not-”

“Come on Harry!”

“What’s keeping you?!”

“Hurry up!”

Rolling his eyes Harry turned away from Daphne, starting to see why Ginny seemed to dislike her, and jogged over to the mix of lions and snakes, seeing that they had split into the two groups. “Ready?” he questioned as he joined Ron, Dean and Blaise. Getting seven nods he released the snitch from the box as the others mounted their brooms, then also doing so.

The eight students kicked off, some more gracefully than others, with one in green and one in red each heading to guard a set of hoops. The two pairs of chasers faced each other as Draco moved between them, the quaffle in his hand. Glancing between the two pairs to ascertain their focus, he then threw the quaffle straight up before zooming out of the way. Joining Harry, who was quietly observing the pitch for a hint of gold, he offered a smile. “Not too bad?”

“No, but we can evaluate after we leave this with everyone unscathed.”

“I want a make-out session when I win,” Draco declared, ignoring the reminder of the rocky relations between the two teams and the teammates on those teams. He frowned at the snort from his companion.

“When you win? Really?” The Gryffindor gave him a disbelieving smirk before streaking off after a hint of gold, the blonde on his heels a moment later.

This game was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm now off to finish the next chapter, so it should be up next week (fingers crossed). Please let me know what you thought - Yuki


	4. A Halt in Construction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. Here's the fourth installation. We're continuing with a bit of quidditch action and then finally getting to the reason this is an M (only a light bit of funtime though). Hope you enjoy.

#  Chapter 4 – A Halt in Construction?

_The eight students kicked off, some more gracefully than others, with one in green and one in red each heading to guard a set of hoops. The two pairs of chasers faced each other as Draco moved between them, the quaffle in his hand. Glancing between the two pairs to ascertain their focus, he then threw the quaffle straight up before zooming out of the way. Joining Harry, who was quietly observing the pitch for a hint of gold, he offered a smile. “Not too bad?”_

_“No, but we can evaluate after we leave this with everyone unscathed.”_

_“I want a make-out session when I win,” Draco declared, ignoring the reminder of the rocky relations between the two teams and the teammates on those teams. He frowned at the snort from his companion._

_“When you win? Really?” The Gryffindor gave him a disbelieving smirk before streaking off after a hint of gold, the blonde on his heels a moment later._

_This game was going to be fun._

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“So that’s…ninety-sixty, right?” Blaise shared a victorious smile with Dean from near the right hand side hoop where he had just scored, before sending a teasing smile to his boyfriend. Seamus simply gave a scowl in return, “You’re cheating”.

“How in Godric’s name is he cheating, Shay?” Dean asked in amusement as behind them Theo – the keeper - flew to fetch the quaffle. He had been observing his friend and the Slytherin throughout the game, becoming more and more amused at Seamus’ antics to distract, flirt with or outfly his boyfriend. It was fairly clear to him that his best friend was not fully focused on the game, distracted by the fact that the dark-skinned Italian was nearby and that was impairing his performance as well as his team. Many times already Blaise and even Dean had been able to take advantage to snag the quaffle and fly rings around the Irish Gryffindor.

“By being gorgeously sexy to the point of distraction! Ginny and I are only mere mortals,” Seamus responded, then looking to the only female payer as Ginny scoffed from her broom.

“Speak for yourself. Not even gorgeous men can put me off thrashing others at quidditch. Especially taken men.”

“Aw, poor Amore,” Blaise smirked, flying to the pouting Gryffindor and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Tell you what, tesoro, if you win I’ll treat you tonight.”

Instantly Seamus’ eyes lit up, “Yea?” smiling as the Slytherin nodded in confirmation.

“Whatever want, amore mio, it’ll be your choice tonight,” Blaise gave a smile, cupping his Gryffindor’s cheek before leaning in to share a sweet kiss. He only kept their lips connected for a few moments before pulling back just enough to whisper against them, “Now up your game, amore, as I will not be lowering my own.” A second later Blaise had flown away, closer to the middle of the pitch and turned to face the opposing team, ready to defend, his lips pulled up in a smirk. To say he was unaffected by the other’s actions would have been a lie, but having learnt how to ignore external distractions – which included having his boyfriend watch him from the stands – Blaise was well equipped to play at his best.

“Not fair!” Seamus groaned in response, attempting to give a glare.

Rolling his eyes at the continued antics, Theo gave a sharp whistle to gain his team-mate’s attention, “Oi! Seamus! Ignore the flirt and get your head in the game!” he called as he threw the quaffle he had retrieved to the Irish Gryffindor. He had little care over the winning team – though it would be nice to be on a team that won over Potter – he was content in just participating and enjoying himself, but he didn’t want the enjoyment ruined by dramatics from his dorm-mate and Finnegan. While he was pleased his friend had found a partner and had the ability to be open and himself, there was a limit Theo was able to tolerate.

Seamus caught the quaffle, holding it with both hands as he observed his best mate and boyfriend who were in-between him and the hoops at the other end of the pitch, a seemingly long way away. Both individuals were watching him, giving him the chance to move before they closed ranks and attacked. Seeing the opportunity, Ginny moved in, hovering on her broom beside him.

“I know you have an incentive from your gorgeous hunk, Shay, but let’s give you another pep talk”.

“Gin-”

“Shush and let me finish,” the redhead cut in instantly. “I know Blaise cares for you, that much is obvious from seeing the two of you and it’s common knowledge that you and Dean are tight, but the two of them are not cutting you slack, got it? So fight back okay? Forget impressing your bf through tricks and flirts and focus your on skill, commitment to the game and winning this thing – that will impress him. Ignore him and concentrate. If you feel you can’t go further without them gaining the quaffle or that you can’t make a shot, don’t be afraid to dodge, back-track and throw a pass. I’ll stay at your flank when you have the quaffle, and you stay as close to me as you can if I have it. Got it?”

Seamus blinked, trying to absorb all the information suddenly thrown at him, “Uh…this is just a friendly game, right?”

“Oh sure, sure,” Ginny waved her hand, almost in dismissal. “But think how impressed your man will be if we win this thing, and you’ll get your fun later. Plus, beating Harry will put Draco in a good mood for once which will mean he’s more likely to be nice and get close to Harry which will lead to the two of them getting it on. That will put both of them in amazingly good moods which will be better for everyone and the whole school, got it? ”.

Seamus considered what attending Hogwarts with the frustrated, sulking leaders of Gryffindor and Slytherin who were at each other’s throats out of frustration and denial, tearing up Hogwarts as they fought would be like and made up his mind, giving a nod, “Alright, got it. Blaise is an opponent to beat”.

“Right,” Ginny grinned at the statement, giving a nod.

“Just a tip, but you might want to get on with it then,” Theo commented amusedly from behind them. He had to admit that the female Weasley was intuitive and smart – not the only points that he liked about her – and she had a good point about Draco and Potter; he didn’t want to see what the two of them would be like if their relationship went backwards after having had a taste of what they had desired for so long. “Advisedly before Draco gets bored with the lack of play and abandons his search to locate the reason the game has stalled”.

“Right, okay,” Seamus gave a nod in response, paling slightly at the thought of an annoyed Malfoy coming at him. He readjusted his fingers on the wooden broom as he leant forward slightly, trying to concentrate on only how to get past his mate and boy – no…his opponents. His two opponents. He needed to focus, had to focus. Seamus gripped the wood tighter with his left hand, his right arm and hand holding the quaffle close to his body.

The pitch was quiet save for the two seekers flickering around in an attempt to spot a speck of gold, all other members focusing on the quaffle-holding Gryffindor. Seamus gave a long exhale before he was suddenly off, dipping down and to the left side in an attempt to dodge around the opponent chasers, Ginny close to his right flank – about half a foot behind – as a barrier between her teammate and the other two chasers. They were moving fast on the left side of the pitch about twenty feet above the grass, heading straight for the left enemy hoop that Ron was guarding.

Instantly Dean was moving to intercept, leaning far forwards to urge his broom faster. Blaise, however, gave it a few moments before moving, willing to give his lover a bit of a chance. Unlike his teammate who flew straight at Seamus in downwards diagonal flight from the right-hand side, the Slytherin chaser flew about twenty foot at high speed towards his own hoops and looped to the left and around to fly back towards the Gryffindor pair head-on at a downwards slant.

Seeing the two closing in from two sides, Ginny sped up to level with her team-mate. “Speed up, by-pass Dean, angle right and head up. I’ll block Blaise,” Ginny instructed at speed but clearly, a second later dipping down and rolling on her broom underneath Seamus to his left flank, pulling back up to his level and dropping back by half a foot. As always she was determined to play well and at least go down with a fight, if at all.

The Irish Gryffindor blinked and then smiled as the plan clicked into place with the gap between Blaise and Dean on the right side, steadying and preparing himself, “Got it.” He leant further forwards, increasing his speed and trusting Ginny to do the same. Too far to the right and too high up, Dean could only watch as his house-mates passed him by, looping around to follow them and give chase.

One down, Seamus thought as he changed his direction by about 30 degrees to the right to avoid Blaise, starting to climb in height. He could see his boyfriend on the other side of Ginny change his direction to intercept them. A few moments later the Slytherin was on equal height with the Gryffindors and they were close to passing the centre line when he reached them.

Blaise moved sharply in-front of Ginny, going to tackle Seamus from the left side when his boyfriend suddenly dipped to avoid it, causing the Slytherin to fly overhead him. A moment later he was back on track, chasing the once again inclining Irish chaser from the right-hand side. He was closing ground, attention focused solely on Seamus, and Dean was doing the same on the left side, preparing to block him in.

The two were about to close in when suddenly Seamus stopped the climb and drastically decreased his speed, dropping behind Dean and Blaise as the two sped on past him. Cursing, Blaise turned and headed back towards his boyfriend who was continuing forwards.

“Flank, I’ll knock side, you grab,” Blaise instructed Dean as the two closed in on their prey from the front, once again equal level with the Irishman. He again cursed as his boyfriend repeated his trick once more – sharply inclining. Still on course to meet him, Blaise urged his broom faster, climbing up as well.

Suddenly he spotted the football-seized quaffle speed over their heads and into the hands of one annoying, smirking Ginerva Weasley who had levelled with Seamus and matched his speed forwards, catching it from behind. She instantly sped onwards to the enemy hoops, quaffle in hand and only her brother in her way.

Seamus grinned as his friend and boyfriend both cursed and turned sharply to give chase, he himself breaking from them and slightly to the right as they followed Ginny’s trajectory upwards to the left hoop that Ron was moving to block. They could only watch, however, as the Gryffindor easily feinted towards the left hoop only to shoot the quaffle straight past her brother and through the middle hoop.

“Focus, concentrate and up my game, thanks for the advice, love,” Seamus grinned to his boyfriend, receiving a dirty look in return and a laugh from a grinning Ginny.

“Good one, you two,” Harry called before suddenly speeding past Seamus and in-between Dean and Blaise in chase of Draco who had flown overhead towards a flicker of gold. Ahead of him the Slytherin chaser swerved sharply and then dove after the golden snitch, Harry quick to follow. What followed was almost like a dance, the two twisting around each other as they tried to surpass each other and get closer to the snitch, but three minutes later, both were back to simply survey ing the pitch, the snitch having escaped and hidden after the two had knocked into each other and lost focus.

Watching the others, Harry was hyperaware of Draco being so close, but he couldn't afford to lose concentration again, so when he spotted Hermione enter the pitch with Pansy he simply carried on searching, tearing after the snitch a moment later.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing footsteps on grass, Daphne looked up from the book was reading, giving a smile to both Pansy and Hermione as they settled on the pitch beside her. It didn’t take her long to notice how close to each other the two girls were walking, nor how comfortable with each other they were, and she smiled knowingly to herself, “Hello, you two, get much done?”

“Some work, yes, I ran into Hermione and we decided that we would come see how the relations were going,” Pansy offered a smile as she settled against the pitch wall behind her, feeling comforted by how close Hermione sat beside her on the other side to Daphne. She discreetly brushed her hand against the Gryffindor’s as she moved her bag from her side to her lap, reaching inside for her current book.

“So, had a good time then?” Daphne gave them a knowing, accepting smile, watching as the other two girls stiffened before Pansy relaxed, realising her friend meant no threat. Hermione followed a moment later upon noticing her lover trusted Daphne.

“How long?”

“Oh, not long. Since earlier really. Grang-Hermione, I mean,” Daphne gave Hermione a nod of apology, “was very confident and comfortable in joining us before lunch, and she sat straight next to you. Plus, I know she is part of the golden trio – friendly, all-trusting and all – but it seemed quite a sudden turn-about. Coupled with how comfortable the two of you were talking, and sitting close to each other, it was all rather suspicious. I didn’t fully put it together until I saw you both just now, however, and I doubt the guys know, our boys are rather dense like that,” Daphne gave a shrug, offering a smile along with it to show her support and acceptance.

Pansy watched her friend for a moment, assessing the situation, before she silently took Hermione’s hand in her own, their fingers lacing together.

“Yes, well, they are males, of course they are dense, Daph. I’m surprised Blaise and Draco were able to realise their own attractions,” Pansy smiled, laughing along with the other two girls.

“Going on sixth months now and friends for…what…8? 9?” Hermione looked to Pansy from beside her. Her girlfriend just gave a graceful shrug, “Just crept up, no date to go by.”

Daphne’s eyebrow rose in surprise at the revelation, “Impressive. There hasn’t been any anger between you two for months, but I pegged that down to working respect and relations since that project last year. For close friends we’ve all been pretty blind.”

“We felt no need to broadcast our friendship, so no hints were given,” Hermione smiled. “And even if they were, Ron’s always been oblivious, and Harry was occupied with his own obsession. As for your group of friends….”

“Draco and Blaise were, and still are, completely besotted to and past the point of distraction,” Pansy rolled her eyes in exasperation, even though there was a smile on amusement playing on her lips. “As for Theo and dear Daph here, well, they were otherwise occupied,” Pansy threw a smirk to her friend.

“Will you stop bringing that up, Pans? Thinking of that makes me want to punch him.”

“Is that before or after you kiss him?” Pansy smirked while Hermione giggled, Daphne sending a glare in their direction.

“He’s an utter moron. Can never make up his mind. I thought we were going somewhere again, but then last night went and freaking happened,” Daphne muttered, glaring up at the six players whizzing around the pitch and the two keepers.

“Come on, Daph, this isn’t going anywhere, you need to either go for him or walk away. Yes there may be competition, but if you are the best for him, he’ll realise that,” Pansy said softly.

“Yes, if you’re not, or you walk away, at least the struggle will be over and the two of you can work on your friendship, right?” Hermione added. “And you can find someone who you fit with and are happier with.” At Daphne’s look of surprise, she merely gave an apologetic smile and a shoulder shrug. “Pansy filled me in, sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Daphne sighed, head turning to face forwards and rest back against the wall as her eyes closed for a moment, the flash of anger gone as quickly as it had arrived. “I guess you two have a point. We’ve just been locked in this stage for so long. There’s a draw between us that neither of us can avoid nor deny, but we never quite click properly in place,” her eyes opened and she looked to them. “Not like you two. You seem to just work, like Seamus and Blaise do.” She gave a slightly sad smile before seemingly pulling herself together, turning away from the wall to face the two at a ninety-degree angle.

“Anyway, want to fill me in on how this started? Or even, you never told me you were attracted to the same sex, Pans. And Hermione, I never would have guessed,” Daphne smiled to the two, her acceptance and curiosity shining clearly through.

“Well firstly, I’ve always favoured the female form, I just never felt any reason to broadcast it. Those who like the opposite the sex never have to say ‘oh by the way, I’m straight’ so why do I have to? It’s no abnormality,” Pansy stated.

Daphne nodded in agreement, “Fair enough.”

Beside Pansy, Hermione was also nodding, “I agree with that assessment. For me, I don’t identify as bisexual nor as a lesbian – I haven’t been attracted to a girl before Pansy. It kinda just happened I guess; we were working and studying together and the attraction and respect for her as a friend just carried onto something more,” Hermione was smiling softly as she remembered the two of spending time together all those months ago. Beside her, Pansy was watching her with a soft smile.

Hermione then focused back on Daphne, giving her a smile, “I like Pansy for her herself, not for her gender nor sex. Male or female, it’s Pansy I like.”

“And that’s one reason I like you,” Pansy smiled, leaning in kiss her softly.

Daphne smiled as she watched the sweet scene, the two girls breaking apart just a couple of moments later. “Aw, you two are so sweet. So I’m guessing you’re emerging from the shadows now?”

“Well, we’re starting to,” Pansy shared a smile with Hermione before giving her friend a nod. “We-”

She was cut off by shouts of anger from one end of the pitch and looked over to spot two figures – one blond and the other a redhead – on the ground with the other airborne figures heading in and down to the pair. “Uh-oh.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“You bloody cheated! That was an unfair attack!”

“Oh please, Weasley, I did no such thing!” Draco scoffed, his right hand clenching tighter around a still fluttering snitch in anger, his broom held upright in his left hand. “You’re just coming up with an excuse for your own incompetence and lack of ability.”

“Come on guys, calm down,” Harry tried to cut in as he landed close-by, swiftly dismounting and running the rest of the way. The last thing he wanted to see was his best mate and new friend arguing and ruining the progress he felt they had made that day, but the two wound up players didn’t respond to him

“Yeah right, you ferret, that was a clear break of the rules! You are just like you used to be, lying and cheating to get your way!” Ron’s wand was drawn from his pocket in a few seconds and trained on Draco.

A moment later Ron had two wands trained on him from Theo and Blaise who were either side of the defenceless Draco as soon as their feet touched the floor.

“Come on, mate, this isn’t the way to solve this,” Harry tried to calm down his friend from the side.

“He’s the one who started it, Harry, with his little trick up there!”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it, Ron,” Harry attempted even as Ginny stepped up beside her brother, hand on her wand even though it wasn’t drawn.

“Didn’t mean it?! Why are you assuming that I even did anything?!” Draco instantly turned on his new friend with an angry, betrayed look.

“Look, Draco, I-”

“Just because Weasley says it, doesn’t mean it’s true!”

“I didn’t say that it was!” Harry started to get angry as well, angry at the accusations, angry that the two couldn’t get along, angry that they were putting him in this situation.

“You’re taking his side?! They have two wands on me!”

“You drew first,” Blaise pointed out, a cold edge to his tone that reminded them all that he had in the past been their enemy.

“Draco! Theo, Blaise, lower your wands!” Pansy called out as she ran over with Daphne and Hermione, desperate to stop the fight. Hermione was quick to tackle the other side, “Ron! Stop it! This isn’t helping!”

“Malfoy started it in game! He attacked me!”

“I did no such thing!”

“And how do we know that?” Ginny questioned, more willing to believe her brother over an old enemy.

“We don’t. They’re all the same, lying cheating snakes!”

“That is not true! Take that back!” Daphne stepped forward to confront Ron.

“It’s not, Ron, sure some Slytherins aren’t friendly, but they’ve shown that they’re not bad,” Seamus spoke up as he moved to Blaise’s side, hand going onto the dark-skinned hand to push down and lower the wand, his boyfriend allowing the action silently.

“I agree, not all Gryffindors are friendly and devious-free just like not all Slytherins are horrible or evil, no-one is defined solely by their house,” Dean added, also eager to diffuse the situation.

“Not all of them anyway,” Ginny muttered, glaring in Daphne’s direction.

Instantly Daphne was drawing her wand, “You little-” she was cut off as she was tackled to the ground by the other girl, her wand falling to the ground beside them.

Ginny was quick to straddle her opponent, fist coming back to punch forwards when a hand shot up, grabbing and yanking at her hair, drawing forth a cry of pain. Daphne was quick to use the opening, rolling the two of them over so that she could punch at Ginny’s face, hand still tightly wound in the red hair. She only managed to get one hit in when Ginny’s fist collided with her own jaw, a hand then pushing up on her jaw as Ginny tried to get the older girl off her. A moment or so later Ginny’s hands were being held down by the others, Daphne being similarly restrained as Dean worked Daphne’s fingers out from Ginny’s hair.

“No! Let me go!”

“Come on, Daph, time to stop,” Theo coaxed as he pulled his ex off of the female Gryffindor, holding her struggling body close in his arms to keep her restrained.

Dean and Harry together pulled Ginny off of the floor, one each holding an arm to keep her from re-attacking.

“This is not the way to act,” Pansy looked between the two girls who were still glaring at each other from their guards.

“We have grown up, we’ve all changed, we need to give each other a chance,” Hermione added.

“Never mind us not changing, you Gryffindors haven’t changed the way you think at all!” Draco glared to Harry, his mask firmly in place to hide his swirl of hurt and betrayal.

“Not all of you anyway,” Theo added, giving a nod to Dean and Hermione, acknowledging the two of them. He himself had a blank expression, his own walls also yanked back up. “Come on Daph,” he started to walk away, a firm arm around his friend to keep her with him.

Draco gave Harry one last cold, betrayed look before turning and heading after his housemates, walking on Daphne’s other side to keep the girl from making a break for it.

“I’ve got to go, I’ll see you later,” Pansy said to Hermione beside her, taking and squeezing her hand quickly before picking up Daphne’s wand and leaving the group with Blaise after receiving a nod and a small, sad smile from her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry…” Seamus slowly backed away from his friends, hesitating but unable to be around the others. All the others could see how pale, upset and shaken the Irishman looked. “They’re not horrible and mean, Ron. They didn’t attack us nor draw first. Blaise is a good person, and I’m sure the others can be too if you give them a chance.” Turning, he jogged after the five Slytherins, joining his boyfriend’s side and getting an arm around his shoulders in comfort.

“What was all that about, Ron? You were getting along well,” Hermione questioned as she turned to her friend, attempting to keep her tone soft and hide her anger and upset.

“They were being their normal snake selves, Hermione! And what’s with you and Pansy all of a sudden?”

“That is none of your business,” Hermione commented. “I get along with her, okay. I know you have a past with them, Ron, we all do, and that you don’t like Daphne, Ginny, but like it or not, Seamus is involved with Blaise, and the five of them aren’t all evil and cruelty,” she soothed, trying to lower the tension.

“Whatever,” Ron muttered, storming off towards the castle.

“Harry…Hermione, I’m sorry,” Ginny apologised quietly after a moment, realising that she might have helped mess up her friend’s relationships along with relations between the two houses. “I shouldn’t have attacked her, she just…she angered me so much. I don’t think the Slytherins are all bad, Draco, Pansy and Theo seem okay and Blaise nice, it’s just Daphne rubs me the wrong way…”

“We get it Gin, it’s just…it’s difficult for all of us. But we need to put the past behind us and move forward,” Harry told her, having calmed down and trying to get his head around how he had ended up in both Ron’s and Draco’s bad books.

Ginny nodded, not mentioning that it wasn’t the past that was the problem, just taking Dean’s offered arm and heading off the pitch with him.

As the two left, Harry started gathering the brooms and quaffle, moving to put them away, Hermione quietly helping.

“You alright, Harry?” Hermione asked softly, getting a shrug in response.

“I dunno, ‘Mione. I just….why can’t we get along?”

“It’s not something that can be rushed, Harry. There’s a lot of past between our groups and it’s going to take time to get over it, and yes there’s going to be bumps along the way. It took Pansy and I four or so months to get along with no problems and to be fully comfortable around each other.”

“You and Pansy? Really?” Harry looked to her in surprise.

“Yes,” Hermione smiled at the thought of her girlfriend. “We kept bumping into each other when we were trying to study for our O.W.L.S last year and so started studying together. I see her as a fairly close friend.”

“That’s good,” Harry said after a moment, offering a smile. “I’m pleased you two have got around the past. I hope Draco and I can do the same.”

“I’m sure you will, Harry, it just might take a while. Now let’s head back,” Hermione smiled, leading the way back to the castle, the two feeling better after their discussion, but the fight still heavily weighing on their minds.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Blaise, I-”

“It’s not your fault, amore mio,” Blaise offered his boyfriend a slightly tight smile as he lead the way up to his dorm, the two having left the other four in the common room. “You didn’t start it, nor did you say or do anything against us. It’s not your fault your friends still see us as the enemy and you are caught in the middle.”

“It still shouldn’t have happened though! You are my boyfriend and they are your friends, mine should respect that!”

Blaise gave a sigh, sitting on his bed and taking Seamus’ hands, pulling the distressed Gryffindor in front of him and between his legs, “Unfortunately it doesn’t work that way, Tesoro. We can’t just turn a new page and start afresh, there’s too much history.”

“I know that, Blaise, I just-”

“Shh, amore,” Blaise moved onto the bed, laying down and pulling Seamus with him, drawing the Gryffindor with him. He hated seeing his boyfriend in such a bad place and was determined to help him push it away. “Don’t think about it anymore, alright? You’re safe, no fighting here, okay? I know you’re upset and that you’re worried about being forced to take sides. I will be here with you whatever happens between our houses, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Seamus managed a weak smile, accepting the kiss that his boyfriend gave him, returning it. Slowly he calmed down and relaxed into the Slytherin’s arms, feeling safe in the warm embrace.

Blaise started to deepen the kiss, stroking his boyfriend’s side and coaxing Seamus into a more passionate kiss, bringing him to a level where he didn’t have to think. After twenty or so minutes, the Slytherin pulled back slowly, giving his dazed-looking boyfriend a soft smile.

“Why don’t you remove your shirt and get more comfortable, amore mio?” Blaise suggested softly as leant across him to his bedside cabinet, getting out a small vial of oil – making his idea clear, before pulling his curtains closed. The Gryffindor gave a smile, pushing himself up to press a kiss to Blaise’s lips before sitting up to remove his jumper and top, no longer as shy being topless around his boyfriend. He hesitated for a moment before undoing the button on his jeans and removing those as well after toing off his shoes.

Smiling silently, Blaise watched his love, pleased that the other was comfortable enough to undress so much in front of him. When Seamus got to the stage of pushing off his jeans, Blaise also started to undress, efficiently stripping to the same stage of undress that Seamus was at, leaving on only his black silk boxers. Once there, Blaise straddled Seamus’ waist, leaning down to give him a soft kiss.

“Turn over, Tesoro,” Blaise pulled back to smile softly to him. “Let me look after you.” His heart warmed as Seamus blushed and gave a smile and nod before rolling beneath him onto his front. He rested his head on his arms on-top of the pillow as he heard the cork removed from the vial and then being replaced, closing his eyes as large hands slick with oil slid up his back, pressing firmly.

A soft groan came as the arms started to work his muscles, pressing firmly and insistently, working out all the knots. Blaise loved having the Gryffindor like this, the trust that the other displayed, and making him relax beneath his hands. He kept moving his hands in a smooth, relaxing rhythm, repeatedly moving his hands up and down, using the heels of his hands to press deeper into the tissue to remove all the knots present. Half-way through the massage, Blaise leant forward to press kisses to his love’s neck, hands running down Seamus’ arms to his elbows before continuing on his shoulders, regaling in every moan of pleasure that his hands brought forth from the Gryffindor. Eventually he thought it was time to move it on, reluctantly pulling up.

“Onto your back, amore,” Blaise said softly, smiling as the Gryffindor silently did so, the half-closed eyes, lidded with pleasure, gazed up from him, Seamus’ body limp and relaxed beneath him. The Slytherin leant down to kiss the other, adding more oil to his hands before sliding his hands over Seamus’ smooth chest, beginning to massage once more. It was a familiar act that his hands recognised and knew without his brain’s input, bringing pleasure to his lover with ease.

Subconsciously, his hips started to moved slightly back and forth as his tongue tangled with Seamus’, his hands continuing to massage over the soft skin.

“Mm…don’t forget you…” Seamus murmured when Blaise’s lips left his own ten minutes later. His body felt like a puddle, unable to move and ready to sleep, but his skin felt hyper-aware, able to feel every pleasurable touch his boyfriend was bestowing upon him, including the hard bulge he could feel against his stomach.

“Where are you, amore?” Blaise asked softly, still wanting to check his boyfriend was okay with it despite the invitation. He smiled at the “eight” that he received in response, leaning down to seal their lips again as he readjusted his lower body so that his groin was against his lover’s thigh. His hands continued moving as he started to thrust against Seamus’ thigh, groaning into his mouth at the glorious friction.

He surprised, but didn’t complain, when fingers trailed over his waist, hooking into his boxer’s waist to pull them down, lifting his hips and stilling so that Seamus could do so. Blaise pulled back, however, when he felt Seamus removing his own boxers as well. “Shay-”

“I trust you, Blaise,” Seamus smiled up at him. “I know I freaked a little last time, but what we did last month…I want to try it again.”

“If you’re sure, amore.”

“I am, Blaise. Just keep touching me, please. But only above waist.”

“Of course, amore mio,” Blaise met those eyes so full of trust, and leant down to kiss him passionately. He reached down with an oiled hand to stroke over his own erection, slicking it up. Then he once more uncorked the vial, tricklng a little oil between his lover’s thighs which Seamus had mostly closed together in preparation, before placing the vial to the side. Blaise kissed his boyfriend deep to distract him a little as he moved Seamus’ slightly-hard length up onto his stomach out of the way, touching it as little as possible, then starting to once again massage over the Gryffindor’s chest. After a moment he guided his hard cock to between the slick thighs, pushing it down between the warm flesh.

The Slytherin groaned in pleasure, starting to thrust as Seamus’ arms wrapped around him, holding onto him while allowing space for Blaise’s large hands to continue to map out and massage over his skin, moaning as the pleasure it was bringing him.

It had taken the Irishman a long time to get to the stage where he could trust Blaise to touch him and massage him, and he was so pleased that he had taken the leap. It gave him so much pleasure when Blaise touched him and he knew that it pleased the Slytherin that he was comfortable enough to allow it. He had known that being asexual would be difficult for his relationship with the French-Italian who was used to having sex with his partners, but once he had opened up to the Slytherin and became uncomfortable around him, Seamus had found that he could still give his boyfriend pleasure and allow him to make love to him, it was just in a different, unconventional way. The Slytherin had given him time and had adhered to boundaries, being understanding and accepting, and together the two had come up with their 0-10 system that allowed Seamus to communicate and Blaise to understand, and had explored what Seamus felt comfortable with. While he could handle Blaise getting off beside him or against him, or even occasionally touching him, they had found that Seamus was very uncomfortable having his own cock touched or being penetrated, so they adapted.

Above Seamus, Blaise sped up his movements, fingers that were pressing expertly beginning to hesitate and stutter as his pleasure increased. Seamus himself was flooded with pleasure and feeling from the hands and kiss, moaning almost constantly into the kiss. To begin with Blaise worried about what Seamus got from their love-making, that he simply put up with it to please Blaise, but he soon realised that Seamus really enjoyed the massages that could turn him to a puddle and put him to sleep through rhythm, comfort and pleasure. Blaise continued his thrusts until his hips stuttered as he came between Seamus’s tight thighs, body stiffening as he groaned lowly.

Pulling from the kiss, Blaise pressed his face in Seamus neck, breathing in his scent as he breathed heavily into his skin. His arms slipped around the body beneath him, Seamus holding him back tightly as the Gryffindor started sliding into sleep.

After a few long minutes, Blaise lifted himself reluctantly from his boyfriend. Reaching for his wand he casted cleaning spells effectively before retrieving their boxers, dressing a sleeping Seamus first before himself. Blaise smiled at the content look on his boyfriend’s face, pulling the covers over the two of them and wrapping himself round Seamus, holding him close as he joined him in sleep.

Hopefully they would be able to mend the progress that had been broken that day and continue to build the friendship with the Gryffindors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading and thanks go to PJoHoOFan for your comment - hope you enjoyed the update.
> 
> Hopefully number 5 should be up in the next couple of weeks. Soon we'll be getting to the Harry/Draco funtime, but hopefully this showed a different side to Blaise and Seamus.


	5. Drastic measure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is number 5, where the scheming members of the group take drastic measures to save future relations.

#  Chapter 5 – Drastic Measures

Draco glared as a body sat down in the seat next to him. “Get lost, Potter, I’m not interested.” He determinedly looked back to his defence against the dark arts essay.

“That’s not what your eyes say, Draco,” Harry replied. “I know you’ve been watching whenever I’m around, so stop pretending. Come one, Draco, we were doing so well.”

“And then you went and reminded me that you still see me as a person who lies and cheats and will attack others,” Draco hissed in anger, looking at him fiercely. “You never even gave me a chance to explain, you just assumed that I had attacked Weasley.”

Harry could start to feel himself get angry at the accusations, but firmly pushed it away, now wasn’t the time. “No, Draco. I never said that, and I didn’t think that. I just wanted to stop the two of you arguing.”

“By taking his side!”

“I was trying to stay neutral! Instead you assumed that I was against you and Ron assumed that I was against him. The two of you have dragged me in the middle and then made me both your enemies. I am fed up of the both of you glaring at me and ignoring me this whole last week.”

Draco blinked, realising that he had maybe read the situation wrong. Suddenly the image of the trio sitting split up during class and at dinner made sense and wondered why he had realised it before. Then again, he had been trying not to think about the Gryffindor. “Weasley…”

“I wasn’t take his side against you, Draco. I know the two of you dislike each other and find it difficult being around each other, but he is my best mate, and you are my friend. I want the both of you around, alright?” Harry smiled as Draco slowly nodded, seeing that the blonde was calming down. “To be honest, I want you as more than just a friend, and I was wondering if we could continue from where we left off?”

“I think that sounds agreeable,” Draco nodded, a smile forming. “Harry…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions like that. Just…I didn’t want things to go back to how they had.”

“So they went even worse,” Harry chuckled as he thought back to the food fight during dinner earlier that week, and the duel they had had the day before that. “I accept your apology. Now shush, you won that match and I still owe you your reward.”  
Draco couldn’t help the smile at the reminder of beating Harry for once and happily accepted the kiss Harry gave him, pulling him close as the two started to make up for the 11 days of fighting that had lost them their alone time.

 

 

“Come on, ‘Mione, what was wrong with the common room?” Ron complained as he followed his friend and his sister, Harry beside him. It was after dinner on a Saturday and he had been looking forward to an evening of relaxing and kicking back instead of one of secrets from his friends.

“Because I thought it would be nice to get away from there, spend some time with just a few of us,” Hermione responded as she led the small group of Gryffindors into the room of requirement. It was set out like a large common room with a fire at the side, chairs around it, and around the edge of the room there were small gatherings of sofas and chairs with tables, waiting of small groups of students to occupy them. In the centre space was a large plush carpet and standing on it in a group were five Slytherins.

“Oh hell no!” Ron turned, heading to leave when he was caught, one arm by Dean and the other by Seamus.

“Nah uh, Ron, not so fast,” Dean commented, helping his best friend to take their struggling housemate over to the open space, closer to a displeased looking Draco. He noticed that the displeasure seemed mostly aimed at Ron, and the other Slytherins seemed fine, Theo, Blaise and Pansy even offering him a smile, apart from Daphne, whose smile had vanished as soon as she had spotted Ginny enter. Looking over to his ex, Dean could see Ginny’s jaw set, her teeth gritting together, though she didn’t attempt to leave, just heading over with Harry and Hermione.

“Right, now that we’re all here, we can get started,” Pansy stated with a smile, sitting down on the carpet, her smile increasing as Draco did so without complaint – Harry having smiled to him as he seated himself opposite Draco.

Grumbling and still complaining Ron took a seat between Dean and Ron, far from Draco. Though Daphne and Ginny seemed keen to avoid each other, they sat either side of Theo, Dean on Ginny’s other side, and Hermione sat between Harry and Pansy. Seamus was quick to greet Blaise by sitting on his lap and kissing him deeply, but it was ended when Pansy reached over and yanked Seamus off and into the space between herself and the dark-skinned Slytherin. Laughing lightly at the now grumbling Irish student, Pansy turned to her girlfriend and leant in, giving her a short, sweet kiss. “Hey there.”

“Hi, Pans,” Hermione responded with a smile, then rolling her eyes at the exclamation of surprise from Ron.

“Yes, Ron, Pansy and I are seeing each other, end of.” Glancing around the group sitting on the floor, the two could see that the others were simply taking it in their stride, content to just go with it, though there were hints of surprise in some expressions, and a hint of upset in a couple. Ron, luckily, seemed to need no more hints, staying quiet despite the confusion and surprise that he displayed.

“Anyway, let’s get onto why we are here. All we think about is what we don’t like about the other house, all the negative things we can think of. So what we’re going to do is go round the circle and share something we like or something nice about another member of the circle,” Hermione explained.

“Seriously? You want us to share like pre-teen girls at a sleepover?” Draco asked, others in the group also muttering in unimpressed tones.

“Oh suck it up all of you. Several of us have agreed that something needs to be done about the problems between our groups, and this is what we came up with,” Hermione declared, gathering everyone’s attention with her no-nonsense tone. “We have requested the door to seal until we’ve decided that the air has cleared and relations have improved. So, since we’re all trapped her for the time being, I’ll start. Since getting to know Blaise it has become clear that he is a considerate, friendly guy with a decent humour,” Hermione smiled across the circle to the dark-skinned Slytherin whose eyes had widened in surprise. “He’s also rather smart with skill in potions and charms.”

“I’m almost jealous,” Pansy smiled, hand squeezing Hermione’s where the two were laced together on the Gryffindor’s thigh. “Well I can safely say that Hermione is very intelligent, knowledgeable, loyal and she never gives up, so tough luck boys and girls,” she sent a look to Daphne and then Ginny. “We’re doing this. Oh, and did I mention that she is beautiful?” the Slytherin smiled and leant in to press a kiss to her girlfriend’s blushing cheek.

There was silence for a moment as the others, both those conned into arriving and those partially in on the plan, realised they would have to concede and take part. Eventually Harry cleared his throat, “I guess I’ll continue then…uh…” his eyes scanned around the circle before settling on the recipient of his current attraction. And recent frustrations. “Obviously Draco is a skilled seeker, he provides me with decent competition on the pitch as well as with a wand and with words. Everyone can see he’s good-looking, and he’s also a good kisser,” Harry broke off, just giving a slightly embarrassed shrug at the amused looks thrown his way. He deliberately kept his gaze from going to the smiling, pleased blonde, looking instead at Ron to his right, “Your turn, mate.”

“Harry’s a good mate who always helps out others and is an amazing seeker,” Ron offered, then bristling at the unamused looks Pansy, Hermione and Dean threw his way “What?!”

“Seriously, Ron?”

“You said someone in the circle, ‘Mione, not someone from the other house. Pansy chose you and Harry did his boyfriend.”

“Really?! When did-” Blaise clamped his hand over Seamus’ mouth to stop it running away before his brain caught up. Knowing Seamus as he did, it still surprised him at times how curious his boyfriend could be about other people’s sex life.

Theo rose an eyebrow at Ron, “You’re putting yourself and Harry on the same level as Hermione and Pansy and also Harry and Draco?” he watched in amusement as the redhead began to splutter and turn red.

“I’m not his boyfriend!”

“Not yet, anyway,” Draco added on with a drawl, smirking across to a blushing Harry. He could see the anger start to rise behind the light embarrassment and prepared himself to carry on their own form of foreplay when a clear, decisive voice cut through the muddle of voices.

“I guess it’s my turn, then,” Dean ignored his red, choking housemate beside him, knowing that Hermione would cast a spell to help him just as she always did whenever Ron choked on food or over shock. “I think that Pansy is a smart, crafty girl who is also rather cunning.”

“Why thank you very much.”

Dean gave Pansy a nod and smile across the circle, “The fact you make Hermione smile and you treat us with respect and some form of friendship makes you okay in my book. Ginny, onto you.”

Ginny shared a smile with her friend and ex before looking around the circle. She was a little annoyed at being trapped in the room and being made to play this game. Not because it was with the Slytherins – she had come to like most of those present – but one because it had been sprung on her with no warning and two because Daphne was present. That didn’t mean that she had to choose to say something nice about the girl she was competing with for her interest’s heart, however. Eyes settling on the Slytherin beside her, she gave a smile to the one she had become a lot closer to over the last few days and nights, leaning back on both of her hands.

“Theo is cute and sweet and I think that we can agree that he’s one of the sane ones of the group”. Majority of the group started to protest and then there was a pause before noises of agreement came, though across the circle two girls had to wonder whether leading on two independent, cunning, potentially violent girls at the same time could be considered sane.

“Thanks, Ginny,” Theo chuckled beside her. “Following on from that, I’d say that Dean seems pretty sane, he’s fun to be around, and a very good conversationalist. Definitely a nice change from the obsessing gushing from Draco and Blaise and the girly chatter and gossip from Pansy and Daph,” he said to laughter.

“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy gossiping as much as the girls, Theo,” Blaise shot back, though he didn’t deny the comment.

“I don’t gush!”

“Sure, Draco, it’s okay, we believe you,” Daphne patted her friend’s shoulder as the blonde scowled at the laughter. “At least you accept that you are obsessed.”

“I-”

“Anyway, moving on,” Daphne cut in, then pausing as she eyed her current competition on the other side of Theo, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she weighed the pros of offering an olive branch against the cons. To be fair, it wasn’t the Weaslette’s fault that Theo was such an insensitive douchebag. “I hate to admit this, but Ginny is a skilled chaser and she can most definitely hold her own, especially in a duel.” Daphne met the youngest Weasley’s gaze and gave a graceful shrug, “Don’t look so surprised, it’s merely the truth.”

“Well, thank you.”

Daphne just gave a nod, offering a hint of a smile before looking to her other side with an amused smirk, “Let me guess, Draco, you’re going to pick Harry.”

“Well you know how much I hate being unpredictable, Daphne, but I’m going to pick Weasley,” Draco just looked across the circle to Ron as the others fell silent in shock.

Ron just blinked in surprise and shock, “Huh?”

“He’s stubborn and reckless as well as loyal to the point of stupidity,” Draco could see Ron and the other Gryffindors start to bristle, but just carried on. “But this causes him to be there for Harry and his friends, always standing by them and helping them out. What I saw previously as negatives are points that help him to be a good friend.” Around him were faces of shock, most of which were impersonating goldfish. Across him, Harry came out of his shock and gave Draco a large grin, his eyes showing Draco how grateful he was, and the blonde realised that being the first to stand down had its benefits in some cases. Cases that won him Harry’s favour, at least. Returning the grin with a smile of his own, Draco then turned to his friend beside him who still looked in shock.

“Go on, Blaise, don’t keep us waiting for all the mush I’m sure you can spout for Seamus.”

Blaise shook his head to get it to clear and then just gave a smirk at the comment. “While Shay is a gorgeous young man who is just simply amazing, I am going to go with you, Draco,” Blaise then grinned as he leant back on his left hand, his right arm still around Seamus’ waist beside him. He saw the perfect opportunity to continue Hermione and Pansy’s plan, and there was no way he was going to pass it up. It amused him greatly that Draco may have helped along his own movement into a forced friendship/companionship.

“And I agree with Harry’s assessment, he is a good kisser,” as three mouths opened to protest/complain, he held up his hand, an amused smile on his lips. “That was ages ago, Harry, Shay, don’t worry. And no, Draco, I didn’t agree to not talk. Anyway, he is also determined and passionate about what he wants and he’s also a very skilled chess player.”

“Seriously? And you didn’t say?” Seamus gave his boyfriend a questioning look, the hint of amusement in his eyes letting his boyfriend know that Seamus wasn’t angry or upset about it. Blaise could almost see him imagining it in his mind – another thing that surprised him about Seamus.

“Hang on, chess? You play?” Ron looked to his ex-nemesis, looking the blonde over as if he was looking at him with new eyes.

“That is what Blaise said, if you were listening,” Draco drawled, but at the stern look direct at him by Pansy at Hermione across the circle he rolled his eyes. To be honest, the interest from the redhead did have him intrigued “Why? You any good, Weasley?”

Harry smiled to his new friend, then glancing to his best mate, “Ron’s the best in Gryffindor, thrashes most of us with ease.”

“Snap on Draco in Slytherin,” Blaise commented, smirking lightly as Seamus added. “I wonder who would beat who in a match”. Looking to his boyfriend he could see a mischievous glint in his Gryffindor’s eye; Seamus had caught onto the plan and wanted in.

“I’m not sure amore, but it sounds like it would be a good match,” Blaise smirked and sat up properly, then turning his gaze to Draco on the other side of him and then Ron. He was pleased to see the two watching each other with new interest and intrigue.

“How about it, Weasley, fancy a match?”

“Why not, could be interesting,” Ron shrugged and stood up, past fights and anger pushed out of his mind at the thought of playing against a new, skilled player. He moved with Draco over to the wizarding chess board at the side of the room where the two took a seat and began to play.

Watching her brother start to play against his rival, Ginny grinned, looking to the others, “Wow, I would almost say that that was planned….”Ginny trailed off as she saw Hermione, Pansy, Theo, Dean and Blaise share grins/smirks, Seamus laughing quietly beside Blaise.

“This little get together most certainly was, we all needed to realise that all of us here have good qualities as well as bad, so Hermione and I constructed this little circle share time,” Pansy smiled.

“As for Draco and Ron, we realised they needed a time alone without the anger and threat, and came to the idea of chess, something that they both share in common. Getting them to challenge each other, easy,” Blaise explained, looking a little smug about the success of their plan.

Harry looked over at his best mate and new friend, noticing that the two seemed completely absorbed and content in their match against each other, “Well, looks like it’s worked.” Then glancing around the circle, he could see how more relaxed everyone looked around each other, no longer on the alert that the last two weeks had put them all on.

“So, what’s the plan now, oh schemers of the group,” Daphne raised an eyebrow across to the couple who both looked very pleased with themselves.

“There’s games all around the room and sofas we can move in front of the fire,” Hermione explained. “We thought that we could just spend time here, get to know each other, play games, chat, maybe study.”

“Games, definitely games,” Seamus jumped up to laughter at his words. “I think I spied exploding snap over here,” he went over to a table that had sofas around it, opening the pack of cards. He was soon joined by Theo, Dean and Harry, the four starting up a game.

Shaking his head at his excited boyfriend, Blaise turned his attention to Hermione, “You said you would teach me that game, rum-rum or something? The one played with cards.”

“Rummy, it’s a muggle card game,” Hermione nodded with a smile, summoning over the pack of muggle cards as she moved onto a sofa and started to shuffle. She was joined by Pansy beside her, Blaise settling into a chair on the other side of the board.

“Well, I guess that leaves us,” Ginny looked to the other remaining girl.

“Or just you,” Daphne commented as she gracefully stood, brushing down her skirt before turning towards the card tutorial.

Ginny quickly scrambled to her feet, grabbing the Slytherin’s arm, “Daphne, wait-”

Instantly Daphne yanked her arm back out of the grip, turning on her heel to face Ginny, her hair spinning elegantly around her head as she did so, “Look, Weasley, you’re pretty, smart, good on a broom and you seem to be a good friend, good for you. That doesn’t mean that I’m just going to step out of the way.”

“It’s not my fault, I never chose to like him, I just really do,” Ginny hissed to her, pulling out her wand and casting a quick privacy spell. Seeing Daphne’s hand on her own wand, Ginny held up a hand and slipped her wand away. “He’s the one who asked me to dance and who kissed me, not the other way around. I’m not trying to get in the way, Daphne.”

Daphne released her grip on her own wand, allowing a bit of trust in the situation. She had to admit that the privacy ward surrounding them was a good idea, this was likely to get loud, “Well you are, it was on the way to getting better between Theo and I, then you had to get involved.”

“As I said, it wasn’t me! Theo dragged me into this! Yes I like him and I went willingly, but I never meant to step on your toes; he made the move and I just assumed that the two of you were over.”

Daphne eyed her rival suspiciously, “You really aren’t trying to steal him?”

“I admit to wanting him, yes, but no, Daphne, I’m not trying to steal him from you. I’ve been trying to get Theo to talk to you, sort things out and cut the line properly with either you or me ever since I realised last week that he was flitting between the two of us.”

“Theo talking about his feelings?” Daphne snorted, turning and walking to two armchairs near the fire, settling herself in one and watching as her rival sat in the other. Now that she realised the other wasn’t being malicious in attentions and was simply caught in Theo’s web herself, the Slytherin had calmed down. Not all suspicion towards her had vanished, though. “We’ll be waiting a long time for that. Currently he and I are in a seeing each other stage and I’m guessing the two of you are as well. If Theo’s happy at that stage, he won’t see any reason to change things, won’t want to risk losing it. ”

Ginny shook her head, feeling anger bubble inside her, “That bastard. I admit that we’re not in a relationship and we never said we were and he never said he wasn’t with you, but still…” She glanced over at the four laughing boys, eyeing one angrily. “We can’t let this continue.”

“Hmm…what do you suggest?”

“Well, if Theo won’t make up his mind about us, why don’t we take the decision into our own hands? And show him that he shouldn’t mess use girls around?” Ginny suggested eagerly, leaning forward in her seat. Watching the other think it over, the Gryffindor held out her hand, “Truce?” She continued to watch the other, grinning deviously when her hand was taken.

“Truce.”

 

 

As the two girls in front of the fire put their heads together, across the room the four boys cried out in surprise and jumped back as the deck exploded once more.

“So, you heard about this special event the professors have planned?” Theo enquired as he started the new round off, glancing around the others he could see Harry shake his head and Dean nod while Seamus’ face lit up in excitement

“Yea, I heard it’s some kind of Halloween event, that they’re planning more than just a banquet this year.”

“It’s probably just more competition between the houses, try to get our minds off of any troubles and more focused on teamwork and school,” Dean commented as he played a card.

“You think it’s going to be team-based?”

Dean nodded to Harry, “I do. I think they’re going to try and get us to start working together, promote unity and all that.”

“I think we’re doing pretty well by ourselves,” Seamus pointed out with a grin.

“You and Blaise shagging does not mean unity between the houses, Seamus,” Theo rolled his eyes, “though I do admit that our year is doing pretty well. Hopefully better now after Pansy and Hermione’s plan.”

“I didn’t mean just Blaise and I,” Seamus ignored the comment about his sex life. “Anyway, if it is teams, maybe we can work across house lines. Maybe you can work with Christina,” he grinned to Dean.

“Christina?”

“A fifth-year Ravenclaw that Dean is seeing,” Harry grinned. “Oh that’s a good point, how are you two doing?”

“We’ve gone on a few dates the last month,” Dean corrected Harry. “And we are doing fine thank you. No explosive arguments or hatred nor past rivalry or suspicion.”

“Boring!”

“Yeah, that takes all the fun out of it,” Harry grinned as Theo laughed.

Dean shook his head, taking the teasing in good humour, “It works fine for us. Anyway, less about me, you’re forgetting that there’s someone in our group who hasn’t yet got a partner.”

Four pairs of eyes looked over to where Ron was still playing against Draco, the two silently locked in battle, oblivious to the rest of the room.

“Think we should hook him up with someone?”

“Mhm, yeah, who’s free and wouldn’t mind someone like Ron?”

“Hannah?”

“Nah, she blushes around Neville"

“Neville?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Not all guys like the same sex, Shay.”

“Like you, I know, I meant; Neville, really?”

Theo shook his head in amusement as he listened to the three. “Never thought Gryffindors would have it in them. And I’ll join Dean on that side.”

Dean shot Theo a grin, “Good to have a comrade. What about Lisa in Ravenclaw?”

Theo shook his head as he recalled a gossip conversation with his female friends. “I heard Pansy mention that she had seen Lisa hanging out with Tracey a few times. And let’s just say I think Pansy can pick up on things like that.”

“Oh I’m sure,” Seamus agreed. “Gaydar isn’t just a made up term.”

“Uh huh, if you say so,” Dean agreed non-committedly. “How about we make a list? I think Sophie is a potential, and maybe Megan.” Dean pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and the four began to plot.

In the room of requirement the students continued in their groups, the bridges continuing to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading, and thanks for all the kudos. Please leave any thoughts behind so I know what you think. Just so you know, I have uploaded a side-story to this story ‘A Rocky Bridge’ - Yuki


End file.
